Meu melhor amigo
by Sofy.Lupin
Summary: .:UA:. Sentimentos platônicos existem o tempo todo, mas e quando há uma razão a mais para que você acredite não ter chance de ser correspondido?
1. O melhor amigo

**Meu melhor amigo ...**

_Por: Sofy-chan_

**Prólogo O melhor amigo**

Todos que conheço dizem que tenho uma vida de cão.

É irônico, mas ao contrário do que possam pensar, minha vida é maravilhosa e não tenho que reclamar.

Claro, também não posso confirmar que em minha curta existência eu não tenha tido obstáculos, mas nada quê minha persistência e extrema sabedoria em saber o que é certo e o que é errado não tenham me ajudado.

Ok, ok...Vocês podem até me achar um convencido, entretanto, raciocinem comigo: Se eu fosse mesmo um metido, então teria de me elogiar mais, certo?!

Mas deixando tais ponderações de lado, permita-me explicar um pouco mais sobre mim.

Chamam-me de InuYasha. Dizem que tenho um corpo forte e esbelto e eu concordo, apesar de não me importar. Tenho longos cabelos brancos ou prateados, como preferir. Meus olhos são de uma coloração amarela, chegando quase ao dourado. Possuo garras e caninos, o que é natural em minha raça.

Entretanto, o que mais chama atenção em meu ser não é meu porte altivo, mas as macias orelhinhas brancas no topo de minha cabeça. Posso dizer que isso é meu carma... Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz na outra encarnação, não é possível! Basta apenas um leve movimento que logo me vejo cercado de mulheres querendo acariciá-las.

É impressionante, sério. É como se minhas orelhas fossem imãs super potentes e as mulheres parafusos, ou "porcas" em minha preferência.

Não que eu recuse um bom afago, pelo contrário... Mas não pode ser de qualquer um. Só ela tem as mãos certas... Só ela permito tocar minhas orelhas... Só ela faz que com seu agradável toque eu me sinta bem...

Ela...

Espreguiço meu corpo por cima do sofá, o qual estou deitado, tomando em seguida uma expressão deleitosa com a lembrança daquela que preenche meus dias com seu sorriso.

Mas não é qualquer sorriso, não mesmo. É um sorriso contagiante e impregnado de pureza que somente ela é capaz de produzir e isso simplesmente me deixa louco.

A cada traço de felicidade, que seu delicado rosto toma,  sinto meu coração palpitar e um sorriso aflorar em minha expressão normalmente séria.

Pode parecer coisa de apaixonado, mas o que eu posso fazer se toda vez que encaro aqueles magníficos orbes azuis tenho vontade de virar poeta? Eu sei que é meio meloso, mas se você se apaixonasse, se sentiria assim também.

O nome dela é o doce acalanto de meu coração. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... Não me canso de pronunciar!

Moramos no mesmo apartamento faz somente dois anos, mas para mim é como se a conhecesse a vida inteira.

É claro que nesse meio tempo nunca expressei meus sentimentos, e nem poderei. Prefiro estar sempre perto dela, apreciando sua felicidade ao incomodá-la com um sentimento ,o qual sei, não será correspondido.

Mas não custa nada sonhar, certo?

Balanço minhas orelhas ao escutar o som de passos no corredor. Levantando-me empolgado, logo em seguida, quando reconheço o cheiro da pessoa que se aproxima.

- "Kagome!" -É meu pensamento antes de saltar do sofá para esperar pela entrada da dona do nome.

Com alegria explícita, esperei-a no corredor que dava para a porta de entrada. Exclamo em boas vindas quando a barreira de madeira é afastada, deixando-me avistar a dama de meu coração.

Mas... sua cabeça está baixa? Porquê ela não me olha? Minha expressão foi desfalecendo até que ela levantou os olhos inchados para mim.

Seu rosto estava manchado pelas trilhas de lágrimas e seus olhos vermelhos, demonstrando o longo tempo em que esteve chorando. E o pior... Era a expressão sofrida que carregava.

Senti uma dor enorme tomar conta de meu coração , assim como uma vontade assassina de pegar o cretino que fez a MINHA Kagome chorar.

Ela fechou a porta lentamente, passando diretamente por mim e deitando-se, encolhida, no sofá que antes eu habitava.

Observei-a com tristeza em meus olhos, não gostava de vê-la assim... Não gostava de presenciar aqueles olhos azuis, antes tão cheios de alegria, tornarem-se infelizes e maculados pelas lágrimas.

-Ele me deixou, Inu...-Levantei minhas orelhas, atento quando ela começou a falar.- Kouga me deixou...-  

Ela voltara a se debulhar em lágrimas, fazendo meu coração arder a cada gotícula derramada.

- "Kouga..." –Lembrei-me com raiva.

O maldito que roubou Kagome de mim...

Eu sabia que não poderia confiar nele desde o primeiro momento que o vi. Ele e aquele sorrisinho esnobe, fazendo-me desconfiar de suas intenções e saber que aquelas gentilezas oferecidas a minha Kagome eram tudo fachada.

Ele era um lobo na pele de cordeiro em minha opinião. E como todo lobo possuía um cheiro desagradável.

Era isso o que ele era! Um lobo, um lobo fedido! O lobo fedido que ousou esfregar na minha cara que quem tinha Kagome  era ele...

E que agora, recebe mais duas descrições por parte de mim: o homem que ousou partir o coração de Kagome; e o primeiro homem a morrer por minhas garras.

Se esconda, lobinho, porque se eu te ver... Eu te mato.

Parei com aqueles pensamentos quando Kagome soluçou um pouco mais alto.

Aproximei-me dela, sentando a sua frente e olhando-a com ternura. 

- "Não fique assim..." –Pensava enquanto continuava a observá-la.- "Aquele lobo não vale suas lágrimas..." -

Num gesto ousado, lambi as lágrimas que escorriam por aquele rosto delicado, acabando por chamar sua atenção.

Balancei minhas orelhas para cima e para baixo. Isso sempre a agradava e desta vez não foi diferente.

Ela sorriu levemente antes de esticar sua mão e afagar, com aqueles dedos tão quentes e macios, minha orelha esquerda.

Fechei os olhos em agrado, encostando, logo após, meu rosto ao dela.

-Você é tão carinhoso comigo, Inu-chan...-Aquele apelido me desagradou um pouco, mas  decidi continuar apreciando aquele afago sem me mexer.-Não sei o que faria sem sua companhia...- Ela suspirou para depois abrir um sorriso maior para mim.

Meu coração acelerou de felicidade.

Ela estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que fazia seus olhos azuis brilharem e seu rosto tomar traços mais suaves e risonhos.

Eu me senti no céu, até que ela me puxou para seu colo e falou aquilo que mais me desagradava.

-Você é um ótimo cãozinho, Inu-chan! Não tem bichinho de estimação melhor que você!-

Ok! Meu mundo caiu! Todo aquele encanto de antes se desfez em mil pedacinhos, caindo, um por um, sobre minha cabeça com os dizeres: REALIDADE.

É isso mesmo o que você ouviu...

Eu na realidade sou isso... Um cãozinho de estimação, um pastor branco para ser mais exato.

Vida cruel está que Deus me deu, onde me deixa o fardo de ser um animal consciente e podendo, assim, amar um ser humano!

Afinal, onde já se viu um cão se apaixonar por sua dona humana? Mas bem, é isso o que ocorre comigo, e vocês nem imaginam como dói saber que nunca poderei ter meu amor correspondido.

Pelo menos não da maneira que quero.

Saí daquele colo quente quando ela fez menção de se levantar. Observei enquanto ela esticava seu corpo esguio para espreguiçar-se. Admirei cada movimento daquele corpo com cobiça, mas ao mesmo tempo com profunda nostalgia por saber que nunca poderia tê-lo.

- "Eu tenho uma vida de _cão_..." –Grunhi. 

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Oyahoo, gente!!! o/

Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora de minhas outras fic's...

A vida está difícil e as idéias são cada vez mais escassas...(mato aquele que me disse uma vez que escrever era relaxante... ¬¬) Então ponho está outra fic que tenho em meus arquivos para compensar enquanto digito as outras já postadas!

Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma mulher enrolada, mas isso já não é novidade em minha vida... Eu nunca consigo terminar algo, mas estou tentando o máximo que posso para continuar!

Está fic eu me baseei em um sonho que tive (muito doido ´) e que provavelmente surgiu em base de um filme que eu devo ter visto em alguma época de minha infância perdida...

Agradeço a Bella por me ajudar com este prólogo! Sem ela está idéia nunca se desenvolveria tão bem!

Beijos a Artis que me auxilia muito em todas as minhas idéias! Querida, sem você as minhas fic's não vingam! XD

1000 vivas a Naru-Jabuticaba, que corrigiu essas pag's para mim! **VIVA VOCÊ, NARU!!!** o/

Bem, espero que curtam a fic! Esse é apenas o prólogo, esperem em breve pela continuação desta minha querida fic (e de minhas outras)!

                                                          **Namárië!!!**

                                                                    (DarkSofy)


	2. Quando o amor late a nossa porta

**Meu melhor amigo ...**

_Por: Sofy-chan_

**Cap1 .:Quando o amor "late" a nossa porta:. **

O nascer do sol parecia tão esplêndido ao seu ver.

Aquela coloração rubra misturada com o púrpuro da noite dava uma beleza cativante no ambiente ao redor. As nuvens, antes escassas, tornavam-se abundantes no céu, tomando seus lugares para o grande espetáculo que era o surgimento desse novo dia.

Logo, raios de tonalidades douradas ornamentavam a cena, completando aquele palco para a estréia do grande astro rei, que surgia lentamente através das cortinas de nuvens.  

Ele suspirou, após presenciar mais uma vez tamanha beleza.

Uma das vantagens de ser o que era se devia ao fato de poder assistir cenas como esta de "camarote".

- "Nada mal, nada mal..." –Pensou enquanto ajeitava seu corpo, preguiçosamente,  entre as macias formas daquela nuvem.

Oh sim! Ele também possuía aquele privilegio. A permissão para poder repousar em nuvens, apesar de sua constituição gasosa.

 Afinal, isso era a principal característica que imaginavam ser de sua gente, não? 

- "Anjos...Nuvens..." – Associou com deboche, desviando seu olhar para baixo, distinguindo entre o mar de vapor os grandes e variados arranha-céus, que dominavam a metrópole abaixo.

Foi tomando por mais um suspiro ao perceber a grande movimentação que arrebatava a cidade, mesmo tão cedo.

Entretanto, essa era a natureza humana. Por alguma razão eles possuíam a necessidade de praticar aquilo que chamavam de _trabalho_ para ganhar um pedaço de papel denominado _dinheiro_ para assim poderem ser felizes.  

Isso o intrigava.

- "Como um pedaço de papel ,com múltiplas cores, poderia trazer a felicidade?" –Indagou, moldando seu queixo com uma mão em uma clássica pose de ponderação.

Lembrou-se também daquela freqüente frase dita por aqueles mortais: "Dinheiro não traz a felicidade".

Mas se a questão era essa, então por que eles fazem tanta questão em dar duro por tal item?

-O ser humano é um bicho esquisito que está sempre se contradizendo...-Concluiu por fim, parando com tais reflexões e procurando através daquele ninho de gente seu tão almejado alvo.

Após alguns segundos, pôde avistá-lo em meio há uma pequena multidão.

Sorriu ao reconhecer a bela jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos que no momento mantinha-se parada entre mais pessoas na espera de uma grande caixa metálica considerada transporte naquele mundo.   

- "Umbu (não, isso é uma fruta), bunicu, ônibus... Alguma coisa do tipo..." –Tentava se decidir enquanto reparava nas roupas que a mulher usava, notando como aquelas curtas vestes valorizavam suas curvas.

O nome da jovem era Sango. Ele a havia conhecido graças a Sra Kaede.

"Quem é a Sra Kaede?" vocês se perguntam. Ela era a pessoa que ele , supostamente, deveria estar protegendo. Porque aquele era seu trabalho e aquela senhora, sua responsabilidade como seu anjo.

Bem...Talvez algum dia ele se tornasse um...Por enquanto era apenas um anjo em treinamento, ou em outras palavras, um estagiário.

Observou quando o tal "cônicus" parou em frente ao grupo de pessoas, levando em seguida a jovem Sango consigo.

Abriu suas asas, preparando-se para tomar impulso e segui-la, quando...

-Aonde pensa que está indo, Miroku?-Alguém se fez presente, fazendo-no estremecer com tamanha frieza vinda daquela voz.

Virou-se devagar, encontrando aquele com quem menos queria topar em sua vida, ou no caso, pós-vida.

Seu superior estava bem ali, parado atrás de si, usando suas vestes brancas de detalhes em dourados, impecavelmente limpas e sem nenhum amassado. Os cabelos prateados estavam presos em um folgado, mas nem por isso desleixado, rabo de cavalo de forma que caiam entre suas longas asas de penas alvas e bem cuidadas.

Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e seus olhos da cor do âmbar, brilhavam perigosamente. Seu pé direito batia constantemente no chão de nuvens, em um claro sinal de aborrecimento, que contrastava com a expressão serena em seu rosto.

-Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama...-Miroku saudou com um sorriso trêmulo.

Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos para o patético aluno que estava sob sua responsabilidade. ****

Era impossível manter a paciência com aquele rapaz de curtos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul chegando ao cobalto.

-Onde você pensou que ia, Houshi?!-Perguntou novamente, sentindo uma pequena veia pulsar em sua têmpora com a demora do estagiário em responder.

-Eu...Estava apenas seguindo minha protegida...-Miroku respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, torcendo para que Kaede estivesse realmente naquele ônibus.  

-Sua protegida não está naquela direção, Houshi...-Esclareceu o arcanjo de olhos dourados.

-Oh! Não está?!-O rapaz tomou uma fingida expressão de espanto, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru erguesse uma de suas sobrancelhas.-Então vou procurar por ela agora mesmo e...-

Foi impedido quando Sesshoumaru segurou-o por uma de suas asas, puxando-o com força e jogando-o contra a nuvem onde estavam, fazendo com que Miroku afundasse por entre as camadas de vapor.

-Não adianta procurar, porque não vai encontrá-la nas ruas e muito menos nos locais onde ela costuma freqüentar...-Sibilou para o seu aluno, que mantinha dificuldades de se levantar devido à constituição macia da nuvem.

-E por que não?...-Indagou, desistindo de tentar se erguer e encarando temeroso seu superior. 

Sesshoumaru encarou-o em silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes de responder. Seus olhos demonstravam tanta frieza, que foram capazes de fazer os pêlos da nuca de Miroku eriçarem.

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Desconfiava de que não receberia boas notícias.

-Porque a sua "protegida" está no hospital, Houshi...E sabe por que?-Fez uma pausa, recebendo um sinal negativo do estagiário.-Porque ela foi atropelada por um ônibus enquanto seu GUARDIÃO distraia-se com um rabo de saia qualquer ao invés de PROTEGÊ-LA!!!-Terminou com rispidez, tirando um "Gulp" do assustado Miroku.

-De-desculpe...- 

-Desculpas não vão desfazer o que você fez, Houshi, e muito menos amenizar sua punição...-Terminou a frase com um brilho maníaco nos orbes dourados, fazendo com que Miroku soltasse mais dois "Gulp". 

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama, não!!!-Implorou, agarrando-se as vestes de seu superior, que recuou, enojado.

-Afaste-se, Houshi, ou amassará minhas vestes!-Ordenou Sesshoumaru, empurrando o anjo estagiário que insistia em se manter agarrado nas barras de sua túnica.  

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama! Mais uma chance, por favor!!!-

Sesshoumaru suspirou ao perceber que por mais que empurrasse aquele projeto de anjo nunca o largaria.

-Ok, Houshi, ok...Darei-lhe mais uma chance...-Disse a contra gosto, provocando um sorriso de alívio no outro.

-Obrigado, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!-Agradeceu o Houshi, ajeitando as vestes do arcanjo.-Prometo que não vou decepcioná-lo mais!-

-Espero mesmo, Houshi, porque você sabe quais serão as conseqüências se falhar novamente...-

Miroku sentiu seu sangue congelar nas veias. Sabia muito bem qual era a punição oferecida para aqueles que não conseguiam cumprir seus deveres.

O inferno.

Sim, porque assim como no mundo dos humanos, o céu também possuía suas regras e esquemas para a eficiência em seu trabalho.

 O paraíso era cercado de vários setores que visavam o controle e manutenção das vidas habitantes de sua jurisdição. Esses setores eram divididos em várias áreas especializadas em algum tipo de serviço, como o departamento para o controle de catástrofes ambientais ou o departamento para manutenção de vidas humanas.

Todo anjo ao chegar no céu começa do princípio, assim como ele, sendo um estagiário que tem como missão assegurar a preservação de uma única pessoa que lhe é indicada.

Após um certo período de experiência, um anjo pode ser promovido para setores mais importantes e que exigem mais de suas capacidades. Ser promovido significa garantir certos itens necessários para uma boa pós-vida como asas, aureolas e a tão cobiçada "Harpa".

Entretanto, Miroku ainda não havia chegado a tal estágio. Ele possuía apenas suas pequenas e mirradas asas, contudo, elas eram as únicas coisas que ainda lhe garantiam sua permanência no paraíso.

Se ele falhasse, como em tantas outras vezes, ganharia uma passagem de ida ao abrasador érebo, sem direito a reclamações ou retorno.

Estremeceu com tal hipótese. Desta vez a situação era séria e não poderia se dar ao luxo de fracassar.

-Está tudo bem, Sesshoumaru-sama...Eu aceito as conseqüências, pode me dar qualquer missão!-Declarou com convicção, perdendo todo seu ânimo ao perceber um sorriso se alargar na face de seu instrutor.

-Muito bem! Você tem 5 meses para encontrar algum infeliz e realizar-lhe seu maior e mais forte desejo!-

-Háh! Moleza!-Exclamou Miroku. 

-Não é tão fácil assim, Houshi!-Esclareceu Sesshoumaru, balançando seu indicador numa negativa.-Esse "privilegiado" terá de possuir tanto o coração quanto seu desejo igualmente puro!-

-Certo...Não tão fácil, mas ainda assim não impossível!-Disse com otimismo, fazendo Sesshoumaru revirar seus olhos.-É só isso? Então eu já vou!-Completou, dando um "tchauzinho" e caminhando até o final da nuvem.

Estava pronto para partir em vôo de encontro a Terra quando, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, sentiu suas asas serem seguradas com força e uma voz fria falar as suas costas.

-Esqueci de avisar, Houshi...Você não tem mais permissão de usar suas asas...-Após dizer isso, Sesshoumaru arrancou-as das costas do estagiário que lançou um olhar espantado em sua direção ao perceber o que ele pretendia.-

-Você não pretende...Pretende, Sesshoumaru-sama?...-

Sesshoumaru apenas alargou mais seu sorriso, apreciando a expressão de pânico de Miroku antes de chutar seu traseiro e mandá-lo de cara em encontro a Terra, literalmente...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome suspirou ao notar os olhos inchados e vermelhos que se refletiam do pequeno espelho que ornamentava seu banheiro.

Estivera chorando durantes horas, mas parecia que finalmente seu estoque de lágrimas havia se esgotado.

Avaliou um pouco mais sua aparência antes de abrir a torneira do lavatório e enxaguar seu rosto para eliminar os últimos vestígios do líquido salgado. Não iria mais deixar que suas tristezas transparecerem em sua face, não iria permitir que elas tomassem algo mais do que seu coração. 

InuYasha latiu ao seu lado, fazendo com que se virasse para encarar seu tão estimado amigo.

Por um instante, ela teve a leve impressão de encontra preocupação nos orbes âmbares do canídeo, mas aquilo era meio improvável...

Mesmo sendo seres vivos, os animais não possuíam a mesma capacidade humana para emoções, certo?!  

-Estou bem, Inu-chan.-Sorriu para o cão, que pareceu diminuir a intensidade de seu olhar.

Kagome voltou a se encara no espelho, imaginando se o desânimo não estava afetando seu cérebro também. Tudo bem que sempre tivera seu animal de estimação em alta estima, mas desde que ele havia lhe "consolado" naquela manhã  ela o tratava com mais...Humanidade...

E além disso ele...

- "A vida dá muitas voltas..." –Refletiu enquanto voltava a enxaguar seu rosto, dissipando aqueles primeiros pensamentos com o contato da água fria.- "Quando você acha que nada pode destruir sua felicidade...Ela se despedaça em suas mãos como uma frágil porcelana..." –

Logo, novas lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, formando trilhas sobre seu rosto distorcido pelo sofrimento. Relembrou com saudade de seus almejos e sonhos que tanto contribuíam para a sua felicidade e que agora pesavam em seus ombros como um fardo.

Desde criança, Kagome aprendera que por mais escuro e sujo que o mundo pudesse se revelar, ela deveria enxergá-lo com bons olhos. Sua mãe lhe dizia que muitas vezes o problema não era criado pelos outros e sim por nós mesmos, de forma que se você passasse a acreditar que o mundo era um lugar ruim, isso certamente passaria a ser a sua realidade.

Talvez tenha sido por estas palavras que ela optara por fazer arte...Ou talvez fosse sua criatividade ou espírito forte e determinado que fizeram-na aceitar tal escolha...

Mas por qualquer que tenha sido seu motivo isso já não lhe importava, pois sabia que mesmo se tivesse decidido trilhar em caminhos diferentes, todos seguiriam para uma mesma meta:  _Mostrar ao mundo sua visão de que, por mais escuras que as coisas pareçam ser, é possível olhar para elas e ver uma cálida luz._

Sua chance apareceu quando foi empregada em uma galeria de arte da cidade. Além de ter a chance de exercer sua profissão como artista plástica e, assim, conquistar seus objetivos, ainda podia admirar os trabalhos de outras pessoas com o mesmo talento e talvez objetivos.

Porém, Kagome não esperava que Kouga entrasse em sua vida.

Kouga era o dono da galeria onde trabalhava. Sempre gentil e charmoso, fez com que a jovem nutrisse esperanças em realizar o mais antigo de seus sonhos... Encontrar alguém para amar e com ele ter uma família.

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta com a lembrança dos vários momentos que ambos compartilharam.

Tantos sonhos...

Tantos desejos...

E todos terminados...

A imagem do que ocorrera naquela manhã rodeavam sua mente como em um redemoinho de dor, lembrando-a do quê não teve e nunca terá...

**FlashBack**

Kagome conservava um largo sorriso em seus lábios desde que deixara a pequena galeria de artes onde trabalhava com Kouga, seu namorado e patrão.

Ela nunca estivera tão feliz como naquela manhã.

Kouga havia acabado de presenteá-la com uma proposta para expor seus quadros em sua galeria, dando-lhe assim a chance de ter seu trabalho reconhecido e seu maior almejo realizado.

Sorriu para o namorado que mantinha sua atenção voltada para o trânsito.

Ela devia muito aquele homem. Ele havia lhe dado um emprego, uma chance para mostrar seu valor e principalmente, ele havia lhe dado seu coração e uma oportunidade para amar.

Sim, amava-o com todo seu âmago e agora possuía a certeza de que ele era o homem certo para compartilhar o resto de sua vida.

-Você está muito feliz , Kagome...-Comentou Kouga ao volante.

-E por que não estaria? Tenho uma vida ótima, um emprego bom e um namorado maravilhoso!O que mais eu poderia desejar?-Indagou com a voz saturada de alegria, tirando um sorriso de seu companheiro.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que Kouga diminuísse a velocidade do carro e estacionasse em frente ao prédio de Kagome.

-Obrigada!-A garota agradeceu, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado.

-Espere...-Kouga murmurou, estreitando Kagome em seus braços e aprofundando aquele beijo, separando-se após alguns segundos por falta de ar.-Que tal irmos para meu apartamento e comemorarmos seu sucesso, hn?...-Sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

-Desculpe, Kouga...-Pediu Kagome, soltando-se dos braços do homem.-Eu preciso separar mais alguns quadros para a exposição, além do mais não posso deixar Inu-chan sozinho por mais tempo.-

Kouga tomou um semblante sério ao escutar o apelido carinhoso de InuYasha.

-Oras, ele pode se virar, não?! É apenas por está noite...-Voltou a pedir em um sussurro, envolvendo novamente a cintura da namorada.

-Não posso, Kouga, desculpe...-Declarou por fim, desvencilhando dos braços de Kouga que bufou irritado.

-Você prefere esse cachorro a mim!-Ele sibilou com raiva.-Você deveria se livrar desse animal estúpido!!-

-Não chame InuYasha assim, Kouga!-Kagome avisou, começando a ficar irritada com o namorado.

-E por que não?! Ele é mesmo estúpido!-

-Chega!!! Não vou ficar aqui escutando você falar besteiras por causa de um ciúme idiota que tem do meu cachorro!-Exaltou Kagome, abrindo a porta do carro, mas sendo impedida de sair por Kouga.-Solte-me, Kouga, eu quero ir!-

-Não, Kagome! Quero que você se livre de InuYasha!-Ordenou, apertando mais os braços de Kagome, que gemeu com dor.

-Eu não vou me livrar dele porque você quer! SOLTE-ME, KOUGA!-Gritou, soltando um de seus braços e desferindo um tapa no rosto do outro.

Um momento de tensão se desenvolveu dentro daquele automóvel.

Kagome encarava, incrédula, a marca vermelha que deixara no rosto daquele que há pouco decidira em dividir toda a sua vida.

-Não me bata nunca mais, Kagome, ou farei você sofrer as conseqüências.– Kouga rosnou.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo tremer de medo. Kouga nunca a ameaçara antes e agora a encarava com raiva profunda.

Aquele era o homem por quem havia se apaixonado?

Saiu do carro quando ele ameaçou agarrá-la novamente, mas Kouga a alcançou facilmente, segurando seu braço com força e tirando-lhe outro gemido de dor.

-Pare Kouga! Está me machucando! - Ela reclamou.

Entretanto, Kouga ignorava seus protestos, continuando a apertar seu braço e sorrir cínico para suas débeis tentativas de se desvencilhar.

-Ou sou eu, ou aquele maldito cachorro, Kagome...Decida!!! –Exigiu, fazendo Kagome encará-lo descrente.

-Eu não vou dar o Inu-chan para alguém só porque você tem ciúmes, Kouga! Isso é um absurdo! É de um cachorro que estamos falando! - Ela gritou como resposta.

-Ah, é assim? Pois fique com seu cachorro e com seus quadros idiotas também! A minha galeria não precisa deles! - Kouga retrucou, soltando-a e caminhando em direção ao seu carro. Kagome congelou.

-O... Que quer dizer com isso? - Sussurrou, com medo da resposta.

-Significa que acabou, Kagome! Nós não estamos mais namorando e você está despedida! – Kouga respondeu, entrando no carro e partindo.

Kagome acompanhou com os olhos o carro se afastar ao longo de sua rua, até que ao fazer uma curva, este não pode ser mais visto.

No instante seguinte, a jovem sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e uma onda de pânico e tristeza dominarem seus sentidos, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada na calçada enquanto seus olhos eram tomados por lágrimas quentes e salgadas...

**Fim do Flashback **

O som do telefone tocando constantemente na sala despertou-a de suas lembranças para o seu redor.

Até o momento, não havia percebido que seu corpo escorregara para o chão até que ficasse de joelhos sobre o azulejo frio do banheiro. Seus olhos ardiam mais que em outra hora e seu rosto se encontrava quente, provavelmente vermelho pelas constantes lágrimas que desciam por sua pele.

Uma sensação macia e úmida abrangeu seus sentidos, fazendo-a encarar InuYasha que lambia sua palma para chamar sua atenção.

Os orbes dourados se fixaram aos seus, transmitindo-lhe novamente aquela impressão de preocupação vinda do cão.

- "Estou louca..." –Pensou ao secar seus olhos.

Apesar de ter sido por causa de InuYasha  que aquela discussão tenha ocorrido, não conseguia ter raiva do amigo.

Ele parecia realmente preocupado consigo. Prova disso era o fato dele não haver saído de seu lado desde que chegara em casa aos prantos.

-Estou bem agora...Sério, Inu-chan.-Riu quando o cão soltou uma baforada indignada com o apelido carinhoso.-

InuYasha movimentou suas orelhas daquele jeitinho fofo que sempre fazia ao escutar suas risadas, induzindo-a a levantar suas mãos e acariciá-las. 

O pastor branco fechou os olhos em agrado, balançando levemente sua cauda e provocando um sorriso em sua dona. 

-Pelo menos alguém nessa casa tem de parecer satisfeito...-Comentou Kagome, rindo mais uma vez quando InuYasha latiu em resposta.

O som insistente do telefone tocando na sala tirou-os daquele momento ameno.

InuYasha observou quando Kagome levantou-se irritada, bufando em seguida  enquanto se retirava para atender ao telefone.

Desta vez ele não a seguiu, preferindo permanecer naquela mesma posição e , assim, apreciar as agradáveis sensações que permaneciam em seu corpo pelos afagos de Kagome.

O cheiro de lágrimas predominava no ar a sua volta, fazendo-o lembrar de instantes atrás quando sua dona transmitia uma profunda expressão de desespero.  

- "Como aquele lobo fedido pôde ser tão idiota?" –Indagava-se enquanto um fraco rosnado emitia de sua garganta.- "Como ele pôde ter a coragem de fazer Kagome sofrer?" –

Contudo, o que ele poderia fazer? Sentia-se tão impotente em relação aquilo tudo que não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de confortá-la.

Ele era apenas um cachorro, um bichinho de estimação para os humanos...

Então o que ele poderia fazer...?

- "Se pelo menos...Eu também fosse humano..." –Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

Não adiantava desejar o impossível.

Ele nascera um cachorro e como um cachorro morreria, por mais melancólico que aquilo soasse ou por mais penoso que fosse.

-Claro que sim, Sango! -A voz animada de Kagome chamou sua atenção para a sala onde ela estava.

Encontrou-a com a lateral de seu corpo esguio encostado na parede, ficando de lado ao móvel que continha o telefone. Seus dedos se enrolavam pelo fio do aparelho em uma típica mania feminina.

 - "Mulheres..." -Bufou.- "Em um instante elas estão chorando e no outro riem ao telefone..." -

Pelo menos eram fáceis de se agradar...

-Está certo, Sango! Vou apenas tomar um banho e encontro com você. Certo! Até mais!-Despediu-se Kagome, botando o telefone no gancho em seguida.

- "Escutei bem? Banho?" –Indagou InuYasha, animado. 

Kagome se espreguiçou antes de perceber que seu cachorro encarava-a , balançando sua cauda freneticamente.

Sorriu. Já imaginava o porquê de toda aquela alegria.

-Venha, Inu-chan! Você também precisa de um banho!- Chamou. O cão prontamente dirigiu-se para o banheiro, provocando algumas risadas na jovem.-Sabe, acho que você é o único cachorro no mundo que gosta de um banho...-

InuYasha teve de concordar mentalmente com sua dona, enquanto a assistia retirar , uma por uma, suas peças de roupa.

Entretanto, por que se preocuparia com um banho, como todo cão normal, quando ele poderia simplesmente admirar a bela visão de Kagome nua e se banhando? Somente isso já deixava seu sangue quente e completamente impérvio contra a água fria.

- "É nessas horas que não é nada mal ser um cão..." –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oyahoo, gente!!! o/

Este foi o primeiro cap de minha nova fic! (não ficou lá uma maravilha, mas...)

Vi pelas review's que pouca gente percebeu que na fic o InuYasha é **REALMENTE** um cachorro...Kagome não o chamou de "bichinho de estimação" por brincadeira, ele na fic é um pastor alemão branco e , por coincidência ou não, o cão de estimação de Kagome!

Espero que agora vocês tenham tirado suas dúvidas...

Agradeço a **Narul **por corrigir minha fic (sem você eu seria acusada de assassinar o português... XP) e a **Bella-chan** por me ajudar nos diálogos! Menina, você é boa com discussão entre Kouga e Kagome, heim!?

Beijos especiais a **Artis** que está sempre me apoiando e ajudando, não importando se está de cuca quente por trabalhar em um estado cheio de "trouxas".  XD

Porém, vamos as review's:

**Narul**: Ae, Naru-jabu...Naru... i.i´´´ Você foi a primeira a me mandar uma review! To feliz. porque foi à primeira vez que você manda...Você nem chego perto de minhas outras fic's... ù.u

**Megawinsone**: Ae Mega, amiga fofuxa!! o/  Você foi à segunda! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar minha humilde fic!!!

**Bella-chan**: Vlw, Bella!!! Você sabe, formamos uma bela dupla! Obrigada pela sua review!

**JennyCi**: Obrigada pelo apoio e a review maravilhosa! Você foi uma das poucas a entenderem minha fic! Espero continuar te agradando!

**Aya-chan**: Aya, menina dos meus olhos!!! Quanto tempo eu não recebo uma review sua! É ótimo ver que tenha gostado desta fic, porque 'c sabe q eu dedico todas a você! Bjos, 'miga!

**Kgome**: Putz...Apenas no prólogo e já recebo ameaças de morte... Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas a questão é: se vc me matar não saberá se sua..."cahara" (?) vai ficar com o Inu. Verei o seu livro!

**Yume Rinku**: Hua, hua, hua! Você está sempre me impressionando com suas review's … Você e o "Inu-chan" são uma figura juntos! E nem tente roubar meu caderno de fic's, porque ele está altamente guardado em meu armário e protegido por meus 4 gatos! Cuidado que eles tem unhas, heim!

**Gushi:** Artis, minha querida!!! Obrigada pela review e pela ajuda! Sem você minhas fic's não rolam! (mas não deixe seu ego inflar naum, heim XD)

**Dark-Asuka: **Bem...Como eu comentei antes o Inu está no fundo do poço, mas isso porque a realidade esta ESTAMPADA na cara dele! Ele é um cão, afinal, por isso não pode ficar com Kagome! E se ela perceber que o amor estava sempre ao lado então pode se considerar uma daquelas mulheres que apreciam "romances" com animais... (e eu sei de minhas outras fic's, mas tudo depende do tempo que a Kiki-chan demora em revisar!)

**Lady Mirza**: Obrigada pelo elogio! Sei lá se tá original mesmo, mas foi de um de meus sonhos muito loucos que tenho após ler muito mangá de InuYasha... Até que essa idéia veio a acudir, não?!

**Narak**: " grande e poderoso Naraku! É uma honra receber um elogio seu! reverencia He, he! Oi, Giu! Não, não serei um obstáculo para seus planos de mudar o mundo! Tenho idéias, mas nenhuma se compara as suas! Quero ver a atualização de suas fic's, heim!? Ta demorando em "Trotes"!  ù.u

Bem, foram essas as review's e novamente agradeço a todos pelo apoio e comentários! reverencia

Desejos a todos um feliz dia dos namorados (apesar deu não ter nenhum XP)!

A-a-a-até a pro-pro-proxima, pe-pe-pessoal!

                                                    **Namárië! (DarkSofy)**


	3. Os ossos do ofício

**Meu melhor amigo ...**

_Por: Sofy-chan_

**Cap2 .:Os ossos do ofício:. **

O parque se encontrava cheio naquele horário de almoço.

O clima levemente quente tornava agradável àquele ambiente cercado de árvores e trilhas pavimentadas. Uma brisa fresca acompanhava os que se entreteciam com as caminhadas ou outras atividades oferecidas naquele local ecológico.  

Era normal encontrar famílias ,amigos  e casais aconchegados em meio à grama bem cuidada para um piquenique ou reuniões.

Uma bela jovem com aparentáveis vinte e cinco anos e de longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, aguardava silenciosa em um dos bancos do parque enquanto lia uma revista de moda.

Desviou seus olhos castanhos escuros do que lia quando um grupo de rapazes passou na sua frente, conversando animadamente.

-Hmmmm...-Murmurou, admirando a parte pubiana traseira de alguns integrantes daquele grupo, que se afastavam através do caminho.

Suspirou entediada após um tempo, largando a revista por sobre o banco e olhando ao redor.

A pessoa que queria encontrar estava demorando demais.

Tal conclusão a fez lembrar de como essa pessoa estava mal quando lhe telefonara. Apesar da voz supostamente alegre que ela tentara lhe transpor, podia perceber os leves traços de choro e dor o qual estava passando.

-Maldito, Kouga! O que você fez a Kagome desta vez?!-Murmurou entre os dentes, mudando de posição varias vezes no banco, impaciente com o atraso da amiga.

Ela nunca gostara dele, mas em respeito a Kagome, que parecera tão animada com o seu novo relacionamento, resolvera ficar em silêncio. Já havia ouvido falar da  grande fama de mulherengo que ele possuía ,conseguindo quase sempre o que queria e quando lhe negavam algo ele simplesmente as descartava ou obtinha através da força.

Uma amiga do curso que freqüentava já havia lhe contado que saiu umas poucas vezes com ele, mas que fora o suficiente para descobrir que por debaixo daquele papo macio e de todos os mimos feitos por ele as supostas 'sortudas', encontrava-se um homem ardiloso que só queria saber de se aproveitar da inocência das vítimas desavisadas.

Bem ... Em questão de inocência, com certeza Kagome seria um prato cheio.

Afinal, ela acreditava em todos cegamente. Como Kouga poderia resistir?

Estava perdida nesses pensamentos, quando uma sombra bloqueou o sol que iluminava sua face há poucos segundos atrás. Sua primeira reação era de ficar muito brava pelo atraso de Kagome, mas ela foi instantaneamente descartada ao encontrar os orbes azuis, agora opacos, da amiga.

Aquele habitual brilho sonhador que eram presentes nos olhos límpidos haviam desaparecido completamente, dando lugar a um olhar caído e sem vida.

-Kagome, o que houve com você?! Está horrível!!-Exclamou, levantando-se imediatamente e apoiando suas mãos nos ombros da amiga.

Esta lhe abriu um sorriso fraco, apagado, diferente de seu normal.

-Bom dia pra você também, Sango! Obrigada, você também está maravilhosa...-Brincou , recebendo um olhar reprovador da amiga.

Um latido fez com que Sango prestasse atenção ao lado da amiga.

-Oi, InuYasha!-Cumprimentou o cão, que latiu novamente em retribuição.

Voltou a encarar Kagome, percebendo que ela tentava a todo custo segurar os soluços que insistiam em escapar de seus lábios, porém, não conseguindo conter uma lágrima, que escorreu por sua bochecha seguida de outra e mais outra...

– "Não sei o que Kouga aprontou desta vez, mas pelo jeito ele caprichou..." –Pensou Sango, enquanto abraçava a amiga que parecia realmente estar mal.-Calma, calma...Vamos até aquele café que você tanto gosta k-chan. – Convidou, tentando melhorar o animo da outra jovem.

-Não Sango .. Eu estou com o Inu-chan, lembra? – O pastor branco de olhos dourados latiu, como se tivesse ficado ofendido por sua presença ter sido esquecida por Sango.

-Tudo bem ... Então eu acho melhor conversarmos por aqui mesmo... - Suspirou enquanto imaginava por que Kagome tinha que carregar aquele cachorro para cima e para baixo, principalmente quando ela estava deprimida.

Sango abraçou a jovem de olhos azuis e a levou até o banco onde ela mesma estava sentada até poucos momentos atrás. Em silêncio, começou a escutar atentamente o relato da amiga.

-Eu e Kouga terminamos, Sango. - Ela balbuciou,  entre soluços.

-Isso eu já entendi, Kagome. Quero saber o porquê. - Replicou a amiga, compreensiva.

Os acontecimentos daquele dia voltaram à mente de Kagome como flashs.

_Que tal irmos para meu apartamento e comemorarmos seu sucesso, hn?_

_Desculpe, Kouga...Eu preciso separar mais alguns quadros para a exposição, além do mais não posso deixar Inu-chan sozinho por mais tempo. _

_Você prefere esse cachorro a mim! Você deveria se livrar desse estúpido animal!! _

_Não chame InuYasha assim, Kouga!_

-Ele... Estava com ciúmes do Inu-chan... - Ela explicou, enquanto as lembranças daquela manhã repassavam por sua mente.

As orelhas de Inuyasha se levantaram ao escutar isso. Ele ouvira direito? Ciúmes? O lobo fedido estava com ciúmes dele?

- "Se eu não fosse um cachorro, juro que dava um sorriso de satisfação." -Ele pensou, abanando o rabo em sua única forma de mostrar felicidade.

-Mas que idiota! Inuyasha é só um cachorro, oras. Não tem sentido ter ciúmes dele. - Criticou Sango, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Kagome.

Porém, o cão em questão não apreciou em nada o comentário. Qual o problema de sentirem ciúmes dele? Só porque andava em quatro patas e era catalogado como 'irracional', não tinham motivos de sentirem inveja de sua pessoa? (ok, ok... animal, mas deu para compreender.)

Isso o fez bufar indignado.

- "Oras, só porque sou cachorro não precisa me tratar assim..." -Ponderou, encarando a autora do comentário com olhos estreitados.

-Sabe, Kagome. Às vezes eu acho que o Inu-chan entende o que falamos... – A jovem comentou, retribuindo o olhar de Inuyasha . - Não é mesmo, seu cachorro bobão? - Ela brincou, vendo o cão latir, como se reclamasse.

-Sango... Não implique com ele...- Kagome riu um pouco, mas a lembrança de Kouga a fez franzir a testa.– Sabe...Ele não tinha o direito de ter ciúmes do Inu-chan.-

-Desde quando os homens ligam para o quê eles têm direito de fazer ou não, Kagome? - Objetou Sango.

-E sabe o que é pior? Ele desfez a proposta para que eu expusesse meus quadros na galeria dele. – A jovem contou, frustrada.

-Sério? - Sango não podia acreditar. O maldito acabara com o maior sonho de Kagome.

-Sim. O que me leva a pensar que não tinha nada  haver com meu talento, mas apenas para me agradar. - Ela continuou, suspirando desanimada.

Após esse relato ,que demonstrava o quão baixo Kouga havia chego, Sango ponderou que talvez a melhor forma de fazer a amiga dar a volta por cima, seria encontrar alguém que a fizesse sentir-se especial novamente, o que a fez lembrar-se de Houjo.

-Kagome... tenho a cura perfeita para você. –Disse a morena de olhos castanhos, sorrindo maliciosa.

-Ah, é? - Kagome replicou, temerosa. Conhecia aquele sorriso e, quando Sango estava com aquela expressão estampada na face, só tinha uma explicação: encrenca.

-Bom, tem esse cara... - Ela começou, mas foi interrompida pela outra.

-Ah, não! Sango, um encontro às cegas? Sinceramente, isso não faz meu estilo... - Ela afirmou, balançando as mãos.

-Mas, Kagome... - Foi interrompida novamente, desta vez por um rosnado baixo de Inuyasha.

- "Quando ela finalmente se livra de um, vem mais alguém para empurrá-la novamente aos lobos? E ainda mais a Sango? Se não posso contar nem com meus aliados, em quem poderei confiar então?" -Inuyasha dramatizou.

-Ah, qual é, K-chan? Um encontro não arranca pedaço e às vezes até vale a pena...-Afirmou com olhos brilhantes, pegando a mão de Kagome e segurando-as com firmeza, como para por ênfase em suas palavras.

-Mas, Sango... – Tentou negar, mas a amiga não permitiu.

-Sou sua amiga e quero seu melhor! Você está passando por  momentos difíceis e  seu coração está  iludido...E é como dizem, um amor só se cura com outro. – Ela comentou, ignorando os rosnados de Inuyasha, que se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis.-Por favor? –Implorou por fim, fazendo beicinho e piscando repetidas vezes.

-Ah... tá bom. Um encontro não machuca, eu acho... -Kagome cedeu, desistindo de argumentar. Sango sabia ser muito persuasiva.

-Isso aí! - Comemorou Sango, fazendo uma dancinha de vitória.

-Não precisa animar tanto. Vou só conhecer o cara. - Avisou Kagome, sem graça com o 'showzinho' que a amiga estava fazendo e com isso chamando a atenção das outras pessoas para elas.

-Juro que você não vai se arrepender. Ele é lindo! Tem olhos castanhos brilhantes, cabelos ruivos, um peitoral de babar e uma bundinha durinha e linda! E pelo volume da frente, te garanto que ele é "quente"! O conjunto é perfeito. - Sango descrevia, eufórica, arrancando risadas de Kagome com todo aquele entusiasmo.

-Ai, Sango. Você se empolga demais... – Brincou, acariciando a cabeça de um certo cão, que se mostrava revoltado.

- "Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Justo agora que eu tinha a minha Kagome só para mim?" - Reclamava, encarando feio a traidora, que voltara com aquela dança louca sem se importar com os olhares alheios sobre si.

Kagome sorriu para seu o pastor alemão, antes de fitar sua amiga e sentir seu coração se aquecer com a segurança que ela lhe transmitia apenas em demonstrar sua preocupação consigo.

Sango era uma ótima amiga... Mesmo com aquele jeito excêntrico de ser, ela estava sempre presente e disposta a ajudá-la. Kagome já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes a amiga viera em seu auxílio, presenteando-lhe com seus sorrisos contagiantes ou apenas lhe oferecendo um ombro para chorar.

- "Serei eternamente grata pela força que ela está me dando." - Refletiu, enquanto ouvia Sango voltar a tagarelar sobre Houjo. - "Mesmo que seja me empurrando para alguém." -Kagome riu com o final de seu pensamento.

-Do que está rindo, K-chan? - Sango indagou, tirando-a de suas reflexões.

-Oh, nada. Só estava pensando... - Ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, recebendo um olhar estreitado da outra.

Para sua sorte, um grupo de rapazes estava passando, tirando a atenção da amiga de si.

-Olha só! É nossa chance! Vamos!- Sango exclamou, puxando Kagome pelo braço antes que ela pudesse abdicar, para abordarem os homens.

As duas se afastaram sem notarem que um par de olhos com tonalidades douradas, acompanhava-as, tristemente.

==============

Inuyasha observava a interação de Kagome com os homens que Sango indicara, melancólico. Sabia que jamais teria uma chance com sua amada. Doía vê-la com outro, mas sabia que tinha que agüentar. No final, era apenas o cachorro, esquecido nas horas felizes.

Captou, entre todas aquelas vozes masculinas a límpida risada de sua dona, o que fez seu ânimo esvair-se devido a simples cogitação que ela poderia se divertir nos braços de outro.

Suspirou. Já não havia decidido não cutucar mais em sua ferida? Por que sempre que pensava em algo era logo levado ao desejo estúpido e impossível de se tornar humano?

Novamente, o som agradável da voz de Kagome chamou-lhe a atenção para o grupo que se distraiam entre si, alheios a sua presença.

- "Talvez esse meu desejo persista, porque de alguma forma sei que assim eu nunca seria esquecido...Ou deixado de lado......E principalmente, eu poderia ganhar o amor _dela_..." –Novamente aqueles pensamentos povoavam sua mente.

Será que aquele era o seu carma?

A sensação de algo gelado tocando sua parte traseira retirou-o abruptamente daquelas reflexões, fazendo com que se virasse para encontrar o que parecia ser uma pequena bola felpuda e branca.

- "Mas o quê...?!" –Levou um susto quando aquele bolo de pêlos fitou-o com dois grandiosos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, revelando-se não ser uma bola, mas sim um cão, como ele.

A pequena poddle olhava admirada para o grande pastor branco a sua frente. Ele era lindo, majestoso e tinha os olhos dourados mais hipnotizantes que ela já vira. Associado ao fato de ela estar no cio... era um colírio para os olhos. O macho perfeito para dar-lhe seus filhotes.

InuYasha estreitou seus olhos para a cadela que parecia estar com algum tipo de tique nervoso, já que não parava de piscar aqueles olhos absurdamente grandes e cintilantes.

- "Algum problema?" –Latiu, o que fez aquela fêmea soltar algo parecido com um suspiro de deleite. 

- "Até o timbre de voz dele é viril..." –Pensava a cadelinha, apaixonando-se completamente pelo cão a sua frente.

- "O que você quer?..." –InuYasha indagou e para a sua incredulidade a poddle pareceu lhe lançar um olhar sedutor.

- "Você..." –Ela respondeu com um latido meloso, fazendo o pastor encará-la com olhos arregalados.

Era impressão sua ou aquela micro-cadela estava praticamente se 'oferecendo' para ele? Tudo bem que ambos eram cães e que é normal ocorrer esses tipos de namoro, mas caramba! Ele era um pastor alemão e a outra uma poddle! Ele era três vezes maior que ela!

- "Quem é você?!" –Exigiu, afastando-se quando a cadela aproximou-se perigosamente.

- "Meu nome é Bombom, garanhão! E o seu?" –Ela deu mais uns passos, fazendo InuYasha recuar mais alguns.- "Oras...É tímido?" –Constatou com um latido/risada. 

- "Meu nome não te interessa, cadela... Vá embora." -Rosnou o cão branco, estreitando seus olhos para a criatura miúda e oferecida, que não se mostrou intimidada, continuando a se aproximar com expressão sedutora.

InuYasha tinha a certeza de que se fosse humano, certamente estaria suando agora. Aquela fêmea não parecia se intimidar com seu tamanho ou ameaças e o forte cheiro que emanava de seu pequeno corpo começava a entorpecer seus sentidos, alertando seu consciente de que seria perigoso ficar mais tempo naquele local.

Com um último olhar de relance para a sua dona, o pastor branco desatou a correr, retirando uma exclamação de surpresa e indignação da cadela, que antes o flertava.

- "Volte aqui!!" - Bombom exigiu, porém, não sendo atendida.

InuYasha avançou pelas trilhas pavimentadas do parque, parando apenas quando calculou que havia atingido uma distância segura entre ele e a poddle atirada.

- "Com aquelas patinhas curtas ela nunca me alcançará!" –Constatou com satisfação. 

Avaliou a paisagem ao seu redor, percebendo que se embrenhara numa trilha até agora desconhecida para si. Os novos e variados cheiros o excitaram com a possibilidade de uma exploração.

Pelo menos com aquela aventura ele poderia esquecer um pouco seus problemas.

O local não parecia ser freqüentado, o que explicava a quantidade de mata que invadia o fechado caminho de pedras. As árvores ao seu redor eram grossas e abundantes, sem nenhuma demarcação.

Isso o alegrou profundamente, afinal, seus instintos o alertavam que tal constatação significava que aquele território poderia ser inteirinho seu.

Com um abanar de sua cauda, InuYasha se aproximou da maior e mais estrategicamente localizada árvore para demarcar.

- "Esse é o primeiro grande passo para o cão..." –Brincou, levantando sua perna traseira e mirando as frondosas raízes do cedro.

-**NEM** pense em fazer isso!- Uma voz pronunciou-se de entre as raízes, fazendo InuYasha sobressaltar-se.

- "A...A árvore falou?!?!?!" –Exclamou, imaginando se aquela árvore iria querer se vingar após ter sido quase 'marcada' por ele.

-Claro que não, idiota! Fui eu!-Retrucou a voz ,indignada, fazendo o cão fitar por entre as raízes e encontrar um homem plantado, literalmente, na grama ao lado.

- "É moda agora plantar pessoas nos jardins?" –InuYasha indagou para si, perplexo.  

O rapaz praguejou algumas vezes, antes de conseguir se libertar de sua 'prisão' de terra e levantar-se.  

-Droga de Sesshoumaru, que fica me atirando daquela altura e grumb, grumb...-Ele reclamava enquanto tirava os vestígios de terra e grama de suas vestes já surradas.-Um dia eu ainda subo na pós-vida e aí veremos quem chuta a bunda de quem...-Murmurou por fim, esboçando um sorriso maldoso, o que fez InuYasha estreitar seus olhos e manter-se alerta para o estranho.  

Contudo, o homem permanecia alheio a sua presença, girando sua cabeça para todos os lados como para tentar se localizar.

Depois de mais alguns minutos onde ele apenas grunhia uns: "Sesshoumaru idiota"; "Onde vou encontrar alguém puro nesse ninho de formiga" – que o rapaz pareceu perceber a sua presença.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos.

- "Ele parece realmente humano..." - InuYasha observou enquanto o avaliava de cima a baixo.

Era jovem e de estatura alta. Seus cabelos possuíam uma tonalidade escura e estavam presos em um curto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram de um azul cobalto e sua aparência parecia desleixada com as sujeiras de terra e grama.

- "Deve ser um mendigo maluco..." –Concluiu com um suspiro.

-Não sou mendigo e muito menos maluco!-O outro exclamou com olhos estreitados, para a surpresa de InuYasha.

- "V-você me entende???" –Perguntou o cão, que recebeu um assentimento do estranho.- "Agora sim eu já vi de tudo..." -

-Você ainda não viu nada, Totó.- O outro replicou, provocando um rosnado no pastor.

- "Sou InuYasha e não Totó!!" –

-Tanto faz, Rex... – Desdenhou o homem.-O que você é, um poodle? - Indagou, aproximando-se para observar Inuyasha mais de perto.

- "Sou um pastor! Um pastor!" - Exasperou o cachorro.

-Quer dizer que é um padre? Não sabia que existiam cães padres... - Comentou, confuso.

- "Não! Eu sou um pastor alemão!!" - Exclamou Inuyasha, perdendo a paciência.

-Nossa. Mas você é poliglota? Não vejo nenhum sotaque em seu português, seu padre. –

- "Ai, eu desisto... Você é burro ou o quê?" - Rosnou o cachorro branco desanimado.

-Burro não! Anjo. Anjo Miroku, ao seu dispor. - Ele se apresentou, esticando a mão para Inuyasha.

 O cachorro olhou-o descrente, antes de levantar a pata e tentar cumprimentar Miroku, inutilmente.

- "Er... Eu sou um cão. A minha RAÇA é Pastor Alemão. Meu nome é Inuyasha."  - O cachorro também se apresentou.- "Então... posso saber por quê você estava... literalmente... preso no chão?" - Perguntou, mudando de assunto antes que ele fizesse mais algum comentário cretino.

-Problemas com a chefia...-Respondeu, indicando com um dedo o céu acima deles.- Sabe como é, não estou fazendo um trabalho satisfatório. - Miroku suspirou.

- "Trabalho? - Inuyasha parecia confuso. - E o que é que um anjo faz?" -

-Eu cuido das pessoas...Um anjo da guarda, como definem por aqui... Contudo, deslizei com a proteção de minha última encarregada e agora tenho que realizar um desejo para alguém... - Confessou o estagiário.

Ele nem sabia por quê estava contando tudo para aquele cachorro, mas por algum motivo isso o fazia se sentir melhor.

- "Isso não deveria ser tão difícil. Que eu saiba, os humanos mais têm são desejos em suas cabeças." – Opinou Inuyasha. Este também não sabia o porque de estar dando ouvido aquele maluco. – "Um _anjo_...Francamente..." –Pensou com descrença (o melhor seria não contrariar...é o que os médicos sempre recomendam).

-Verdade... Mas o problema é que a pessoa tem quer ser pura. Ou seja, nada de dinheiro, fama, popularidade, assassinatos, roubos, sorte na loteria... Sabe como? - Ele esclareceu, recebendo um olhar de compreensão do canino.

- "Daí fica difícil..." – Na realidade, Inuyasha achava aquilo impossível.

-Ai,ai... E eu não sei? - O anjo bufou. Olhou de esguelha para o companheiro canídeo, que o observava com abrangência. - E você, parceiro? Qual seu maior desejo?-

- "Eu? Eu... queria virar humano." – Confessou ,cabisbaixo (oras, não faria mal desabafar, mesmo que com um maluco, né?).

Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquele desejo.

-Mas os humanos são criaturas infelizes, ambiciosas, impuras, cruéis... Por quê você quer ser um deles? - Ele perguntou. Não conseguia encontrar motivos para levar aquele cachorro a ter um desejo tão...Diferente?!

- "Para ter a única coisa que desejo do fundo do meu coração... A chance de conquistar aquela que amo." - Ele explicou.

-Quer dizer que amas uma humana? – Miroku abriu um pequeno sorriso, começando a entender.

- "Sim... Às vezes não sei se esse é meu presente de Deus, ou se é meu carma." – Disse, com seus olhos dourados brilhando, intensos.

-Ihhhh, já vi que está apaixonado mesmo! Já até apresenta os primeiros sintomas: não diz coisa com coisa... - Brincou o anjo guardião, provocando o que seria um sorriso no cachorro.

- "Mas eu sei que não adianta... Meu desejo nunca se realizará. É impossível. Porém, quero muito que a minha Kagome seja feliz, mesmo que nos braços de outro. Você não poderia realizar este meu desejo? Faça Kagome feliz." – InuYasha pediu, encarando o arcanjo nos olhos.- "Mesmo que seja impossível você realizá-lo...não faz mal desejar..." -Completou em pensamentos.

Miroku sustentou aquele olhar com certa admiração e incredulidade. Nunca poderia imaginar que um animal poderia sentir algo tão profundo como o amor ,principalmente por um humano.

Avaliando bem, ele poderia assegurar-lhe que aquele não era um cão comum. Bastava apenas observar a profundidade daqueles orbes âmbares para compreender que, apesar do corpo bestial, InuYasha possuía uma alma consciente e humana.

Isso o intrigou. Como um cão teria alma humana? Teria sido algum erro no _Éden_ ou apenas um julgamento errado de sua parte?

-Inuyasha? Inuyasha? - Era a voz de Kagome ecoando por entre os arvoredos, chamando a atenção do pastor branco e do estagiário para a direção de onde ela surgia.

- "Minha dona está me procurando. Tenho que ir agora. Boa sorte na sua missão e não se esqueça do meu desejo." - Relembrou o cão, dando um último olhar divertido ao arcanjo, antes de se afastar pela trilha.

Depois que Inuyasha sumiu do seu campo de visão, Miroku pôs-se a refletir sobre a sua missão.

Sesshoumaru não havia especificado se o 'felizardo' tinha de _ser_ ou _não_ humano e muito menos lhe impôs restrições sobre _quais_ desejos poderia conceder.

Abriu um largo sorriso após, finalmente, tomar uma decisão, voltando-se em seguida para encarar o caminho o qual InuYasha havia tomado.

-Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Vou realizá-lo, porém, o seu _outro_ desejo ...–

==============

Oyahoo, pessoas! o/

#Preparando corda para se enforcar# Mais um capítulo vai, mais um vem...

Bem, este eu até que demorei um pouco, neh?! #Aperta bem nó da corda#

Mas vocês sabem...A vida está bem cheia para mim...Ou é escola ou é viagem de 6 meses...Ai ai, dah para engravidar e ter um filho nesse período... (prematuro XP)

#Bota corda no pescoço# 

Hm?...Vocês se perguntam pq to tentando me matar? Fácil, é mais honroso eu mesma me matar do que ser morta pelo InuYasha por tê-lo posto sendo 'assediado' por uma poddle...

Francamente, já não faltava ele ser um cachorro, agora eu o humilhei completamente... #gota# Eu prefiro morrer rapidinho a lentamente nas mãos cheias de garras dele... i.i

Mas antes de eu ir ao paraíso e tentar meu estágio, eu queria agradecer a **Leila Wood** por revisar esta fic! (apesar dela dizer que não encontrou nenhum erro...#milagre#)

**Naru-l** , que não pode corrigir este cap pela odiosa gripe...(Melhoras, Naru!)

**Bella-chan** ,por sempre me ajudar nessa fic! Ela é minha co-autora, se vocês não sabem...

**Artis**, que agradeço apenas por agradecer e por adorar ela 'pá-caralho'!

**E agradeço a todos que me mandaram review! Eu adoro receber review, já contei? Não tem nada mais fofo do que ver coment's! **

(Criticas, criticas! Mandem-me críticas!)

Bem, com esta minha viagem eu postarei muito pouco ...Mas prometo que quando voltar (em Janeiro) eu terei muitas capítulos já prontos!

Kissus para vocês e boas férias!  

#Sobe no banquinho#

Namárië! (**DarkSofy**)

**#Cena censurada#**


	4. Memória caninas

**Meu melhor amigo ...**

_Por: Sofy-chan_

**Cap3 .: Memórias Caninas :.**

_A vida passa muito rápido aos olhos de um cão. _

_Enquanto uma criança humana depende de seus pais até longos períodos de sua vida, um filhote pode ser separado de seus entes fraternos com apenas 2 meses de idade. _

_Não foi diferente comigo. _

_Nasci de uma ninhada que eu poderia dizer...Populosa. Eu, junto de meus oito irmãos e irmãs, fomos separados de nossa mãe assim que pudemos nos alimentar de outras coisas além do leite materno._

_Eu mal lembro de minha mãe...Nem lembro de tê-la visto uma última vez antes de ser levado e deixado em um lugar povoado de ruídos, cheiros e muitas pessoas. _

_Um Pet shop , como chamam. _

_"Não é tão mal ,afinal" - Meus irmãos costumavam dizer._

_Claro que não era! Tirando o fato de alternarem os nossos dias entre ficar em um cubículo como amostra ou em uma jaula nos fundos daquela loja, os nossos dias eram preenchidos com muita alegria e vivacidade... Podem notar meu sarcasmo? _

_Certamente meus irmãos não iriam me compreender, pois ao contrário deles eu nasci com uma característica diferente dos de mais cães: a capacidade de sentir. _

_Eu sentia saudades do começo de minha vida, quando apenas a necessidade de alimentar-me era minha única preocupação._

_Eu sentia raiva daquelas várias formas e rosto que me encaravam, apontando, falando, enquanto pouco a pouco iam levando meus irmãos de mim. _

_Eu tinha medo do que poderia ocorrer comigo... _

_Às vezes eu me perguntava se essa capacidade de sentir era um privilégio ou um carma que posso ter herdado...__Eu era superior aos outros cães, eu sabia. _

_E ainda sou. Eu sinto, eu me importo, eu entendo._

_ Mas às vezes... essa capacidade me traz sofrimentos. Se não sentisse nada pela minha dona, será que sentiria tantos apertos em meu peito?_

_Ah... Kagome... Um dos lados bons dessa capacidade é que me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que ela me adotou._

_Naquela época eu já não tinha mais a companhia de meus irmãos. Eu ficava sozinho naquele cubículo, imaginando o que seria de minha vida se eu não saísse daquele lugar._

_Os funcionários da loja me olhavam com pena. Eles sabiam que se eu crescesse demais não seria vendido. E se esse infortúnio acontecesse, seria posto para 'dormir'._

_Eu sabia o que aquilo significava e sinceramente...não me importava.___

_Talvez a morte fosse o melhor caminho para se seguir, pelo menos para alguém como _

_Eu._

_Minhas esperanças já estavam mortas. Esperava o veterinário passar por aquela porta branca a qualquer momento, com uma seringa transbordando, vindo em minha direção. _

_Porém, foi em uma manhã como qualquer outra que aquele anjo entrou na loja... Eu acho que me apaixonei à primeira vista pela criatura humana de longos cabelos negros até a cintura e lindos olhos azuis._

_A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi que eu TINHA que lhe chamar a atenção de qualquer maneira. _

_Comecei a latir e abanar minha cauda.Latia a plenos pulmões, entretanto, o meu chamado não era percebido por entre os vários ruídos que os outros animais do estabelecimento faziam. _

_Todos queriam a atenção daquele arcanjo de olhos claros, mas eu não iria permitir que outro a tomasse de mim. _

_- "Aqui!!!" –Eu gritava, cada vez mais alto.- "Aqui!!!" – _

_Eu não desistia, por mais que ela não virasse em minha direção, eu continuava a gritar._

_Logo os outros animais se calaram com o meu chamado constante. Eu percebia os olhares de todos naquele lugar sobre mim, mas eu não me importava, continuava a gritar e a chamar por aquela única pessoa.  _

_- "Aqui!!!" –Gritei uma última vez, antes que o cubículo onde eu estava sendo mantido cedesse com minha agitação e caísse sobre as outras jaulas, derrubando-as ao chão e causando um estardalhaço com o som de metal chocando com metal. _

_Meu corpo doía com o impacto e as vozes iradas das pessoas em volta machucavam minhas orelhas. Fechei meus olhos com força quando percebi movimentos perto mim.Agora eu sabia que o homem de branco realmente viria me levar._

_Eu havia feito algo ruim e teria de pagar, eu podia sentir isso pelas vozes raivosas que ecoavam em minha mente. _

_Porém, não foram as habituais mãos geladas que senti tocarem o meu corpo. Braços quentes me envolveram de encontro a um corpo macio e perfumado._

_Abri meus olhos para encontrar aqueles que tanto chamaram minha atenção minutos atrás.Ela me observava séria, assim como todos os outros ao nosso redor.  _

_Abaixei minhas orelhas, arrependido pelo que havia feito. Por que eu tinha de ficar tão agitado? E agora? O que ela devera estar pensando de mim? Que eu era um arruaceiro...um demônio..._

_Voltei a fitá-la e ,sinceramente, não esperava o que aconteceu em seguida... Ela sorriu para mim. Nunca ninguém havia sorrido para mim, principalmente depois de uma agitação que eu provocava. Sabia o que era porque viviam sorrindo para meus irmãos mas... para mim? Nunca._

_-Olá, você. - Ela disse, em uma voz doce. Eu balancei minhas orelhas, eufórico. _

_- "Ela está falando comigo? Está?" –Ela riu com meu entusiasmo. _

_Ah...Aquela risada... Nunca havia escutado algo tao cristalino como aquela risada...Elas entoavam em meus ouvidos como uma doce melodia._

_Encostei minha cabeça em sua mão quando ela começou a fazer carinho em mim. Aquilo parecia o paraíso, principalmente quando a mão macia encontrou minha orelha._

_Mas justamente naquele dia meu destino tinha que se completar, para acabar com minha felicidade.. O homem de branco saiu da sala, observando, surpreso, a confusão ao redor de sua loja. _

_Ele não precisava pensar duas vezes para me associar com aquele problema.Com um olhar raivoso em minha direção, ele se dirigiu à donzela que me mantinha em seus braços.  _

_-Maldito demoniozinho... Yasha, olhe só a bagunça que você fez! Essa foi à gota d'água! Não tenho escolha à não ser te punir!. - Ralhou o homem, severo. Eu encostei as orelhas no topo de minha cabeça e me inclinei de encontro ao corpo do anjo de olhos azuis, com medo. _

_O homem de branco era um dos poucos que realmente me amedrontava. Ele sempre me chamava de 'Yasha' pois eu parecia um demônio, de tão bagunceiro. _

_-Com licença... Com licença... - Eu ouvi a doce voz de minha mais nova amiga chamando pelo homem. . Vi ele virar-se para ela, confuso._

_-Deseja algo, senhorita? - Perguntou._

_-O que vai acontecer com esse cãozinho? - Ela indagou, olhando para mim. Então ela percebera meu terrível destino..._

_-Ora... Está crescido demais e ninguém mais vai comprar. Além disso, é muito bagunceiro e está causando prejuízos. Vou colocá-lo para dormir. - Respondeu o homem, como se acabar com minha vida fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo._

_-Co-como? Você não pode fazer isso! É uma criatura viva! Como eu, como você! Não pode matá-lo! - Ela argumentou, estreitando os olhos e levantando a voz._

_-Está acima de mim, senhorita. Não tenho poder para reverter o destino do parceirinho aqui. Ele está destruindo a loja. - Ele explicou, olhando-me com frieza. Senti que, se o anjo não estivesse ali, certamente já teria virado cachorro quente._

_-Ma-mas... não há nada que se possa fazer? Eu não posso deixar esse filhote morrer, senhor. - Por quê ela fazia aquilo por mim? Por quê se importava? Ninguém jamais se importara antes..._

_ Por quê justo ela, justo agora?_

_-Bom... se a senhorita quer tanto salvá-lo... pode comprá-lo. - Respondeu, um brilho de ambição em seus olhos._

_-Eu... não tenho muito dinheiro... quanto ele está custando? - Ela perguntou, hesitante._

_-São trezentos reais, senhorita. - O homem constatou._

_-Trezentos? – A donzela pareceu se assustar. Por alguns segundos eu perdi as esperanças. Mas ela olhou-me nos olhos. Como se pudesse ler minha alma. _

_A coisa que mais me tocou foi o que veio a seguir._

_-Eu compro. - Ela disse, determinada. Então aquele era meu anjo salvador? Aquela humana... era minha ajuda divina?_

_-Terá que assinar alguns papéis. - O homem disse, sorrindo. Eu sabia que não era porque eu estava escapando, mas sim porque ele estava ganhando dinheiro.O homem de branco não se importava com nenhum ser vivo que ficasse abaixo da cintura dele. Aqueles que ficavam acima o amedrontavam, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é, ou ele menosprezava, ou temia. Aos humanos ele explorava.- Venha comigo.- _

_Ela o seguiu, comprou-me e logo estávamos longe do local onde, por instantes, pensei ser meu leito de morte._

_Carregou-me no colo, com medo que eu saísse correndo, acho. Queria dizer-lhe que não sairia de seu lado nunca. Seria eternamente grato àquela humana._

_-Meu nome é Kagome, pequenino. Sou sua nova dona, mas isso é um detalhe técnico. Para você, serei uma amiga. - Ela disse, sorrindo. Acho que não se importava pelo fato de estar conversando com um cachorro, pois continuou a falar._

_- Você também vai precisar de um nome... - Ela pareceu parar para pensar. - Que tal... Fofinho? - Fiz uma cara feia que ela pareceu entender. _

_- Não? Hum... Rex? - Olhei-a incrédulo e ela riu. -Brincadeirinha... Deixe-me ver...-Com isso ela parou na rua e me encarou, analisando-me. _

_Naquela hora eu tive meu primeiro pensamento de que, se eu fosse humano, com certeza estaria corado._

_Os olhos dela eram tão límpidos que chegavam a me hipnotizar. _

_-Hm...Ao que me parece você é do tipo levado...-Eu lati indignado. Não era levado...pelo menos não muito...- Yasha...InuYasha?!-_

_InuYasha...Aquele nome não soava ruim, principalmente por serem pronunciados por lábios de aparência tão doces..._

_"Sim" - Respondi animado, para satisfação daquela donzela, que sorriu para mim.Ah...E que sorriso..._

_-Então será assim... Inuyasha... Kagome e Inu-chan, a dupla dinâmica!- _

_Ela riu._

_Enruguei o nariz com o apelido, mas Kagome pareceu não se importar e continuou tagarelando. Então eu descobri... a voz dela não me incomodava. Eu gostava de escutá-la._

_Mas aquele ato de bondade teve um preço para a minha protetora. Kagome não tinha muito dinheiro, pois os quadros que faziam não rendiam muito... _

_Ainda me lembro das dificuldades que passamos depois daquele dia. _

_Até hoje não entendo como ela poderia ter me adotado e alimentado durante aquela época.O pouco dinheiro que ela possuía mal dava sustentá-la, quanto mais a um cachorro. Entretanto, sou grato por ela não ter me abandonado mesmo quando achei que não havia mais jeito..._

_- Acabou a ração! E o dinheiro também está curto...- Lembro-me do dia em que ela disse isso, enquanto sacudia um pacote sobre meu prato, para que caísse tudo o que era possível. Foi quando comecei a achar que Kagome me abandonaria. Pensei que, se a ração tinha acabado, o cachorro deveria ir embora. _

_Inclinei a minha cabeça para o lado, com expressão de culpado. Ela percebeu e olhou-me o mais severamente possível. Kagome nunca conseguia ficar chateada comigo._

_-Não é sua culpa, Inu-chan. Não faça essa cara. Tudo vai dar certo, ok? - Ela me garantiu, dando mais um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos. Não sei como um simples levantar no canto dos lábios pode fazer tão bem a uma criatura deprimida como eu estava naquele momento._

_Mas, bem...Eram os lábios dela, não?! _

_Fitei-a como a dizer : 'Tem certeza?'. Eu sei que ela me entendia, Kagome sempre compreendia todas as minhas expressões comunicativas._

_-Vou ter que arrumar um emprego... - Ela murmurou, voltando-se para seus próprios pensamentos._

_Emprego... Nunca pensei que uma benção como um emprego para Kagome fosse dar tanta desgraça para mim. Ela estava feliz, claro. E a felicidade dela é a minha, não? Entretanto, eu nem imaginava **qual** tipo de felicidade minha donzela usufruía._

_Kouga... O chefe dela... E meu tão odiado rival..._

_Fazia algumas semanas que Kagome não parava em casa. Desde que fora contratada pela galeria de artes do maldito: a **Toca do Lobo. **_

****

_Saía cedo, antes do Sol se pôr no horizonte e só voltava quando faltava pouco para o astro subir ao céu para um novo dia._

_É claro que eu estranhava essas saídas, mas o que poderia fazer? Trancá-la em casa? Sempre que me dava vontade de matar o lobinho, lembrava-me que era apenas o cachorro. O bom e velho 'Inu-chan', sempre pronto nas horas difíceis, mas largado nos momentos alegres. _

_Por quê dessa vez seria diferente?_

_É claro que isso não me impediu de manter um olho nela. Kagome é especial para mim, sempre foi. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi à segurança e felicidade dela._

_Mas agora vejo que cada vez que lutava pelo bem dela, mais a minha felicidade ia pelo ralo. Hoje sou apenas uma sombra do que era quando filhote. E quer saber? Não me arrependo de nada. _

_Só sinto por uma noite em especial. _

_A noite que quebrou meu coração e minhas esperanças, deixando apenas estilhaços do que um dia foi um cão alegre. _

_-Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! - Kagome entrou em casa chamando por mim. Eu, como sempre, fui correndo recebê-la, abanando o rabo. "Kagome! Kagome!"_

_-Ai, Inu-chan! Estou tão feliz! Adivinha só! Kouga-kun me pediu em namoro. - Minha felicidade foi-se tão rápido quanto havia chegado quando ouvi o 'tão alegre' comunicado. Contudo,Kagome não pareceu perceber meu infortúnio. Continuou... Desculpem-me pelo termo ofensivo em relação a quem prezo tanto... Mas continuou tagarelando sobre o lobo idiota. _

_-Foi tão lindo! Ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente e me perguntou: "Kagome, você daria a mim a honra de ser minha namorada?" Senti-me como se tivesse sendo pedida em casamento. E quando eu disse sim e ele me beijou... Ah, Inu-chan, foi tão lindo...- Ela não parecia ver o quanto eu sofria. A felicidade em seus olhos parecia cegá-la, impedindo-a de ver a angústia que refletiam nos meus._

_-Você tem que conhecê-lo. É um cavalheiro, o Kouga-kun... - Kagome disse, suspirando apaixonada. Foi então que percebi finalmente... Tinha perdido minha musa para outro._

_ O que seria de mim então?_

_O tão esperado encontro (pelo menos para ela) aconteceu alguns dias depois. Sim, um CAVALHEIRO, esse tal de Kouga. Notem o sarcasmo, por favor. Vou dizer o que aconteceu naquela noite em particular..._

_-Não repare, Kouga-kun. É uma casa humilde. Mas gostaria que se sentisse à vontade. - Ouvi a voz de minha dona vindo do hall de entrada._

_-Ora, Kagome-chan. Qualquer lugar com um toque seu parece um palácio. Basta você estar aqui. - A voz masculina irritante fez com que eu me levantasse de meu leito de repouso e caminhasse em direção à porta. _

_A cena que vi ali me enoja até hoje quando me recordo. O maldito estava enfiando a língua dentro da boca de Kagome! _

_- "Como ele ousa!" - Eu pensava, indignado. Como é que chamam aquilo mesmo? Ah, sim... Beijo. Se não me engano, esse tal "beijo" é uma amostra de afeição... E foi isso que me machucou mais._

_ Minha Kagome era realmente afeiçoada a aquele homem?_

_-Inu-chan! Kouga, esse é o Inu-chan. - Finalmente deram conta de minha existência. Olhei para o homem com um ar sério, o qual ele pareceu entender imediatamente._

_-Então esse é o vira-lata de quem tanto fala, **querida**? - Ele pareceu frisar a última palavra para me provocar._

_ - "Que cara atrevido!" -Fiquei com vontade de fazê-lo engolir as palavras._

_-Kouga, não implique! - Ela riu. Repito, ela RIU. Como pôde deixar o idiota zombar de minha existência? Justo eu, que a conheço há mais tempo que ele. _

_Como ela pôde me renegar e ridicularizar a esse ponto? _

_Ele abaixou-se na minha frente e fez algo mais ousado ainda. Não bastara enfiar a língua na boca de Kagome, não... Ele TINHA que apertar a minha orelha. E devo dizer, aquela DOEU! É claro que não deixei barato. _

_-AI! - Ele gritou, afastando-se. Eu deixei minha marca na mão dele para sempre. Meus dentes gravaram minha assinatura na pele do lobo. Sim, eu o **mordi.**_

****

-Inu-chan! Muito feio! Vai ficar de castigo! - Encostei as orelhas no topo da cabeça. Então ela tomara o partido dele.

- "Não viu o que ele me fez?" -Eu tentava dizer, mas ser um cachorro não ajuda muito a se comunicar. Às vezes me pergunto, como humanos podem ser tão inúteis a ponto de não nos entenderem, enquanto N"S os entendemos? Só criam problemas.

_Lembro-me claramente como saí correndo da sala e escondi-me embaixo da cama até que ele fosse embora. Não que eu fosse um covarde, longe de mim! Mas a humilhação de vê-la defendê-lo, enquanto a criatura em questão sorria maligno com o meu infortúnio fora muito. _

_Kagome veio atrás de mim depois. Acariciou minhas orelhas sofridas e pediu-me compreensão. Como poderia negar algo com aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes fitando-me? É algo difícil, muito difícil. Bom, pelo menos ela não esqueceu de mim embaixo da cama, não é? Não me desminta, esse é meu consolo quando lembro do que aconteceu naquele dia._

_Tive que agüentar ouvir do lobo em pele de cordeiro todos os dias. Escutava quieto, por dois motivos. _

_Primeiro, queria a felicidade de minha musa. Se ela estava feliz, reclamar do quê? _

_E segundo e mais decisivo... Eu sou um cachorro, devo lembrar, não falo, não reclamo. Mentalmente é claro, mas do que me adianta se ela não entende?_

_Era 'Kouga-kun' pra lá, 'Kouga-kun'pra cá, 'Kouga-kun'fez isso, 'Kouga-kun'fez aquilo... Parecia que eu AMAVA o 'Kouga-kun'. Não existe mais respeito à opinião nos dias de hoje... Lamentável._

_Claro que foi um alívio quando o namoro acabou, mesmo que tenha entristecido minha dona. Um de meus infortúnios estava acabado... Afinal, o lobo saíra de nossas vidas. Contudo... ainda tinha o OUTRO problema. Ainda sou um cachorro. Sempre serei um cachorro... _

_E acho que **esse **obstáculo é alto demais para pular. _

_===============_

-Ai! Desisto, Inu. Vou pedir uma pizza. - Inuyasha foi tirado de seus pensamentos por esse comentário de Kagome.

- "Apesar de ser uma mestra das artes, a arte de **cozinhar **não é o forte dela..." - Pensou, colocando a língua para fora em desgosto. Ela saiu da cozinha e foi em direção à sala, onde estava o telefone.

-AHHHH!!! - O grito da morena fez o pastor correr até a sala, encontrando-a caída no chão, apontando para a janela. Sua mão estava trêmula. - Inu... Ti-tinha um homem ali. Eu vi!-

- "Um homem? Mas nós estamos no décimo andar!" -Ele pensou, exasperado, olhando pela janela.

-Até perdi a fome. Acho que vou dormir. Estou vendo coisas! Meu Deus... - Ela balbuciou, levantando-se e indo para o quarto. Inuyasha virou-se para segui-la, mas teve a leve impressão de ver dois pontos azul-cobalto fitando-o.

Deitou-se ao final da cama, junto de Kagome e logo caiu no sono, mas não antes que um pensamento corresse em sua mente. _"O obstáculo é... alto demais... para pular..."_ __

_===============_

Miroku suspirou aliviado quando o 'casal' que estava vigiando finalmente se refugiou no mundo de Morféu.

Subindo para o parapeito da janela, ele pôde enfim se livrar do sufoco que foi manter-se pendurado sobre dez andares acima do chão, apenas para não acabar sendo descoberto pela donzela de olhos azuis ou por seu amigo pastor poliglota.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru...-Praguejou pela quinta vez contra seu instrutor no pequeno intervalo de trinta minutos, o qual estivera dependurado. Se ele ainda possuísse suas asas, tudo seria mais fácil.

Deixando as reclamações de lado, o estagiário entrou na pequena cozinha do apartamento, dirigindo-se diretamente ao quarto onde o cão e sua dona repousavam pacificamente, alheios ao intruso.

Miroku ingressou no quarto em passos suaves para não acordar ninguém. Silencioso como um gato, aproximou-se da cama. Observou a vítima canina deitada aos pés da humana, dormindo calmamente sem nem suspeitar de nada. 

Um pequeno sorriso aflorou na face do anjo enquanto que com uma das mãos, retirava uma pequena jóia de dentro de suas vestes.

-Quando não temos mais força para pular, meu amigo pastor... - Sussurrou, prendendo a relíquia rosada à coleira do canino. O sorriso aumentou quando um leve brilho rosa envolveu o animal.- ... Arrumamos asas.-

_===============_

**#Uma fumaça vermelha impregna o ambiente, revelando entre sua constituição gasosa uma silhueta#**

-Oyahoo, mortais!- **#Sofy aparece, segurando um tridente de aparência afiada, assim como os chifres em sua cabeça.#**

-Oh yeah, oh yeah...-**#cutuca o considerado: símbolo de 'infidelidade'#** -É sim! Eu acabei no Érebo mesmo! Não tenho 'dark' em meu nick à toa, não é?!-#**Sorri, balançando a longa cauda com um triangulo na ponta# **

**-**Mas não estou aqui para relatar minha pós-morte...(apesar do 'chefão' lá embaixo me pedir propaganda!) Estou aqui para avisar que minha viagem será mais cedo do que eu imaginava...Sim, porque ao invés de eu ir para a Grécia no dia 20 (como eu imaginava...) irei este domingo...Sim, ESTE domingo... Dia 10...-

#**Suspira resignada#**

-Então, como podem imaginar, esse será o último cap. que postarei em um curto espaço de tempo após um outro...Minhas outras fic's também ficarão bastante paradas...Porém, quando eu regressar compenso tudo...-

**#Mexe por entre os bolsos do sobretudo negro que está usando e retira uma pequena lista, pigarreia#**

**-**Bem, aqui temos a pequena lista de vítimas para o infer...**#AHAM, AHAM#...**de pessoas que me mandaram reviews e merecem uma resposta de minha ilustre e nefasta pessoa...-

**Yume Rinku – **Devo confessar, minha cara Yume...No começo até pensei em fazer da Kikyou uma 'cadelinha'...Contudo, acabei tendo idéia de melhores gostos e decidi poupar a megera desta humilhação...(mas não significa que ela sairá ilesa de minha fic, não mesmo...#confirmando na 'listra negra'#) Quanto a me ressuscitar... Bem, foi lindo de sua parte querer me manter viva, mas infelizmente me requisitaram lá embaixo e eu tiver de cumprir meus horários... E quanto ao Inu...Se ele ainda pensa em vingança, estarei preparada para o canídeo...#Sorri de lado, mostrando meu tridente#

**Gushi** – Minha querida amiga, que talvez tenha um destino semelhante ao meu...Não queria lhe envergonhar e lhe peço perdão...#inclina-se numa mesura# Que bom que gostou do Inu poliglota! E também sentirei saudades suas, mas ainda nos veremos quando eu entrar por lá, né? Não se esqueça que temos fic's a fazer e desenhos a trocar...Quero ver você caprichar nos diálogos entre Artis e Aaron... Vejo-te quando der...(espere e-mail's)

**Aya** – Cheia de palavras como sempre...Não preciso indicar sarcasmo, não?! Mas perdoe minha grosseria... Espero review's suas, amiga...

**Sakura (Kgome) – **Agradeço a review e verei sua fic quando puder...

**MikkY**** – **A Artis é mesmo fofa, mas extremamente maligna...#abro um sorriso maroto# Sei que é meio estranho o começo...Mas InuYasha é um hanyou cão, não é?  Então...Se em fic's UA ele já foi humano, hanyou, youkai, por que não cachorro? Não sei como ninguém pensou nisso até agora...

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan – **Hm... Realmente o Sesshoumaru tem mais cara de senhor das trevas...(perdoe-me, patrão!!!). Miroku como anjo só no literal mesmo...Enche-me de prazer o fato de você gosta de minha fic...Espero continuar lhe agradando...****

**Lê – **Sim, ainda lembro de sua existência, inclusive...#verifica a lista e constata seu nome como um dos primeiros# Sim, sim...E não...Não estou exatamente 'viva' para ler a review, mesmo assim a li...Agradeço sua presença.****

**Marcella** – Obrigada pela review...A atualização dependera de meu tempo, além do mais não se apressa à arte...#repousa a mão sobre o peito, erguendo queixo em uma pose convencida# Mas, bem...Talvez demore...talvez não ...

**M. Sheldon - **#sorri nostálgica ao relembrar de sua review# Obrigada! Agradeço por sua opinião ...Não preciso comentar que meu ego inflou (a ponto de não caber no meu quarto) após a sua crítica...Mas devo ser modesta e lhe informar que minha fic não é tudo isso...É apenas uma idéia diferente que tive...Agora, fic's boas eu recomendo de minhas amigas que citarei lá embaixo! Mais uma vez, obrigada!

**Fran**** kc – **Não, Kagome não virara cachorro...Não tem muita finalidade isso... Agradeço review!

**Tici-chan** – Sei lá se o Sesshoumaru dá um bom guarda costas....Hm...Isso me deu uma idéia para uma fic...Agradeço por se lembrar de mandar review desta vez! Espero uma próxima sua!

**Akeminu** – Que bom que gosta! Espero que continue me mandando review!

-Obrigada a todos pela paciência! O próximo cap. talvez demore um pouco...Agradeço também a : **Narul, Leila Wood, Bella-chan, Kiki-chan e Nika Himura!**-

-Vocês são D!** -**

-Obrigada! E adeus! Namárië!- **#Uma densa fumaça volta a envolver o ambiente, ocultando Sofia, que desaparece misteriosamente....#**

InuYasha: -Feh! Até parece que ninguém percebeu a maluca saindo pela porta dos fundos!

Sofy: -InuYasha, você me paga!!!-**#Fala de trás da porta#-**Vai pra minha **'Black, black list'** !!!

**(DarkSofy)**


	5. O melhor amigo do homem Virou homem?

**Meu Melhor Amigo...**

_Autora: Sofy-chan Co-Autora: Bella-chan_

**Cap4 .: O_ melhor amigo do homem...Virou homem?_ :.**

Os primeiros raios de sol ultrapassaram a fina camada de tecido vermelho, que formava o acortinado daquele quarto de aparência calorosa e aconchegante. Móveis bem lustrados ocupavam as várias áreas do recinto, enquanto que quadros e outros ornamentos presenteavam o ambiente com suas variadas cores, formas e imagens.

Os únicos sinais de desleixo deixados pela dona do aposento eram as roupas espalhadas pelo piso de madeira. Fora isso, o quarto transbordava elegância e organização, fatores tipicamente femininos.

A dona do quarto ainda jazia na cama, adormecida. Aos seus pés uma silhueta, que exibia um fraco vislumbre branco, remexia-se sob os lençóis, despertando com a fraca luz que aos poucos dissipava a penumbra.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, mas fechou-os de súbito devido à claridade que penetrara nas orbes douradas, ferindo-as.

_Estranho... A luminosidade nunca me incomodou antes..._

Seu corpo formigava todo, como se ele não o usasse há tempos, causando dificuldades para o canino se mover e o peso extra que tinha a impressão de ter ganhado o impedia de equilibrar-se para se levantar.

Tentou coçar a orelha, contudo, até mesmo o simples movimento de erguer a pata traseira até sua cabeça lhe era dificultada.

_Muito esquisito... _

Quando tentou coçar o olho com a pata da frente, ficou satisfeito ao ver que pelo menos alcançava aquela parte de sua anatomia. Mas... Espere... Não era assim que ele deveria se sentir quando coçasse o olho... Olhou para a pata.

- _DEDOS? _- Exclamou em pensamentos, perdendo enfim o seu equilíbrio e desabando da cama para o frio piso de madeira.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e levantou a pata trêmula lentamente. Quando os abriu com hesitação, arfou assustado. Não eram patas! Eram... MÃOS! Mãos! Com dez dedos... E unhas... Bem...Não poderia afirmar ter unhas, pois suas garras continuavam as mesmas, sem modificações. Compridas e cegas... Características de um cão.

Inuyasha logo percebeu que seus dedos não eram a única modificação. As pernas frontais de um cão comum agora haviam se transformado em braços. Braços HUMANOS.

Aos poucos a expressão surpresa e assustada em sua face foi substituída por uma excitada e alegre enquanto ele tocava o tórax e abdômen delicadamente, com medo de tudo aquilo evaporar diante de seus olhos.

Se aquilo fosse um sonho, esperava nunca ter de acordar. Mas para ter certeza, o 'ex-cão' beliscou seu braço e sentiu a dor ser sinalizada por seus nervos, indicando que aquilo tudo não era uma peça de sua mente.

Ainda assim, não se sentia satisfeito. _"Quando a esmola é muita..."_ Pensou, desconfiado. Tentou se levantar para se olhar no espelho ao lado do armário de Kagome, mas conheceu o verdadeiro significado de frustração quando caiu com tudo no chão.

_É claro, idiota! Você não sabe andar em duas pernas! Você era um maldito CACHORRO. _Ele se repreendeu mentalmente.

Porém, apesar desse mais novo contratempo, a felicidade do pastor branco ultrapassava as frustrações, fazendo-o sorrir, ou até mesmo se deleitar com suas tentativas fracassadas de ficar em pé e suas quedas como conseqüência. Tudo porque ele tinha pernas. Pernas HUMANAS. Inúteis, mas ainda sim humanas.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, seguidas de quedas e xingamentos mentais, Inuyasha percebeu que não tinha outra escolha e fez a única coisa que sabia ter capacidade naquele momento: ele engatinhou até o espelho, querendo ter certeza absoluta da mudança, mesmo depois de tantas provas.

_Que ironia..._ Ele pensou enquanto desbravava as pilhas de roupas de Kagome e tentava chegar a seu destino, o espelho. _Eu aparentemente virei humano e a única maneira que consigo me locomover é como um cachorro._

Quando finalmente alcançou o seu objetivo, ele levantou os olhos ansiosos para a superfície espelhada, as esperanças pulsando em seu peito junto com o coração acelerado e a antecipação do que estava por vir transbordando alegria em sua alma e inundando seu corpo.

Orava para que seus sonhos não fossem apenas sonhos.

Lentamente começou a analisar o reflexo. Seu rosto também era humano! Um nariz no lugar do focinho... A boca alongada diminuíra! Abriu-a para inspecionar os dentes, mas percebeu que ainda tinha os caninos afiados.

Seus olhos ainda mantinham a mesma coloração dourada e seu cabelo tinha as tonalidades esbranquiçadas de sua antiga pelagem, que agora preservava o bronzeado da pele nua de um homem comum.

Inuyasha quase bufou decepcionado quando viu que suas orelhas caninas eram uma das partes de sua anatomia que permanecia a mesma. No fim das contas não era completamente humano...

Subitamente um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça. Se ele era humano...

Abriu a boca e fez uma leve pressão na garganta, tentando colocar as cordas vocais em ação.

-Três... au... Três tigr... au au... Três tigres tristes...- Ele conseguiu dizer com a voz sufocada, sorrindo excitado pelo progresso.

InuYasha já não possuía mais dúvidas. Com certeza ele não estava sonhando...Havia se transformado naquilo que mais desejava: um humano. Tal conclusão o fez lembrar do único motivo para ansiar tanto aquele novo corpo.

- Kagome... - Conseguiu sussurrar, excitado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Será que ela gostaria de sua nova aparência? O que ela diria? -Kagome...- Ele pronunciou de novo, satisfeito. A jovem era tão importante para ele que sequer tivera problemas dizendo seu nome.

Não perdeu tempo para se virar em direção à cama de Kagome, contudo, teve que ir engatinhando, novamente.

Ao se aproximar, Inuyasha se acomodou no chão para uma melhor visão da cabeceira da cama e o rosto de sua ocupante.

Excitado demais para se segurar, Inuyasha levantou a recém-adquirida mão para o ombro da dona e começou a sacudi-la.

-Kagome... Kagome... Acorda... - Ele falava com impaciência. A menina abriu os olhos sonolentamente, despertando. Esfregou-os por causa da luz agredindo-os, sem realmente perceber que havia um homem estranho em seu quarto.

Mas isso não passou despercebido por muito tempo. Quando ela levantou os olhos, perdeu a voz e arregalou-os com a visão diante deles.

-Kagome... Olha! Sou homem! - Inuyasha exclamou, abrindo os braços e dando plena visão de suas regiões pubianas para a jovem, que pareceu recuperar a fala rapidamente ao confirmar as suas palavras.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! TARADO!!! - Ela gritou, segurando os lençóis próximos ao corpo.

-Tarado? Onde? - Inuyasha olhou em volta, procurando o tal pervertido, mas percebeu que era dele que ela falava quando Kagome começou a jogar objetos nele.

-Socorro!! - Ela gritou, jogando o despertador na cabeça do estranho.

-Espera! - Ele tentou capturar a atenção dela enquanto protegia a cabeça com os braços. -Não, Kagome! Sou eu, Inuyasha! Lembra de mim? O pastor! Seu cachorro! _Au-au_!!! Lembra?- Ele latiu, voltando a ficar de quatro e imitando seus gestos caninos em uma resolução desesperada.

Kagome, incrédula, encarou aquele homem que agora passava a perseguir um rabo imaginário. Ela deixou seus braços penderem para as laterais de seu corpo, provocando um suspiro de alívio em Inuyasha, que pensara ter convencido-a finalmente.

Mas, antes que o suposto cão tivesse tempo de pronunciar-se novamente, Kagome voltara a atacar objetos (e desta vez de proporções bem maiores).

-Socorro! Tarado! **MALUCO**! - Com este mais novo adjetivo, Inuyasha foi obrigado a fugir do quarto para evitar uma provável concussão.

Fechando a porta com força antes que uma enciclopédia pesada acertasse o local onde sua cabeça estava há poucos segundos, Inuyasha suspirou aliviado. Então, franzindo a testa, notou pela primeira vez um obstáculo em seu caminho para conquistar a jovem dona. Ela não sabia que ele era o seu querido cachorro. "Droga, por essa eu não esperava... O que faço agora?"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, do nada, a porta se abriu com violência e uma Kagome enfurecida saiu de lá.

Inuyasha se preparou para apanhar, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo. Quando o golpe não veio, abriu um orbe dourado hesitantemente, espiando os arredores. A menina havia sumido.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome permitiu-se respirar novamente quando atingiu a segurança de sua cozinha. Seu coração batia acelerado com a surpresa de ter um estranho dentro de seu quarto e casa. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Ela sempre tivera InuYasha para deixar os intrusos bem longe de seu apartamento, mas parecia que desta vez seu fiel cão tinha falhado.

_Onde está ele afinal? -_ Ponderou, dando por falta do seu guardião na residência. Normalmente o pastor alemão sempre permanecia por perto, contudo, nem seus rastros diários eram visíveis. Onde ele poderia estar?

_Era só o que me faltava... Desempregada, sem namorado, perdi meus sonhos e agora tem um tarado me assediando. O que mais pode dar errado?_Ao ouvir barulhos vindos da sala, ela tremeu ligeiramente, debruçando-se mais contra a porta.

Aquele homem até poderia ser tarado... Mas que ele era lindo, ela não podia negar. O que um Deus Grego daqueles fazia assediando mulheres?

_Com um... er... corpo daqueles... Ele poderia ter todas as mulheres que quisesse aos seus pés! Deve ser louco mesmo, porque aquele homem estar na seca é impossível. – _Refletiu.

Kagome balançou a sua cabeça violentamente, tentando dissipar tais pensamentos. Como ela poderia ficar avaliando os atributos físicos do estranho, sendo que ele em si era um problema a ser resolvido? Não era hora de pensar na vida amorosa do rapaz, mas sim numa maneira de expulsá-lo de seu apartamento.

Ao avistar uma vassoura a alguns passos de distância, um ensinamento de sua mãe lhe veio à cabeça.

-Quando temos problemas demais para darmos conta... - Kagome repetia as palavras da mãe, enquanto um sorriso maroto aflorava em seus lábios ao segurar o cabo do utensílio de limpeza. - ..._Varra-os _de sua mente...

00oo00oo00oo00

Não muito longe da cozinha, o pobre ex-pastor, que mal tivera tempo para recuperar o fôlego, se assustou quando Kagome saiu correndo da cozinha com uma expressão nada amigável na face. O detalhe é... Em sua mão estava uma vassoura... E Inuyasha tinha a leve e insignificante impressão de que ela não estava pretendendo limpar a casa... A não ser que fosse para literalmente "varrê-lo" dali, é claro.

-Já que você alega ser um cachorro, então como um vira-lata será tratado! - E mirando a cabeça de Inuyasha, Kagome desceu a vassoura. Ele desviou por um triz, correndo para a porta de entrada. - Toma isso, seu louco tarado!-

-N-não! Kagome, e-espera! - Ele tentou inutilmente fazê-la parar, mas a jovem não escutava. Acertando o instrumento de limpeza direto nas partes traseiras do ex-pastor, ela foi "varrendo-o" para fora.

-Cai fora, maluco! Se eu te vir tendo outra alucinação dessas perto do meu apartamento, juro que chamo a polícia e o manicômio! Ou quem sabe a carrocinha te servisse melhor? - Ela provocou, sarcástica, dando um último golpe e lançando Inuyasha para fora sem um pingo de misericórdia e batendo a porta na sua cara.

_Mas o que foi que acabou de acontecer?_ Indagou-se Inuyasha, após conseguir se recuperar do choque de ter sido enxotado pela sua "doce" Kagome. - _Droga, ela não me reconheceu! O que vou fazer agora? Preciso de um plano... _Ele refletia, voltando sua mente para a morena do outro lado da porta.

Aquela era a primeira vez que via sua dona tão furiosa. E para si, que sempre recebera as boas índoles da jovem pintora, aquela cena fora uma grande surpresa. Não era à toa que Sango sempre afirmava que Kagome era uma bomba relógio preste a explodir. Ele não acreditara naquela bobagem até tal momento.

Já ouvira dizer que as rosas têm espinhos, mas quem imaginaria que fossem tantos?

-Ora, ora, se não é o nosso bom vigário! Há algo errado com o seu desejo, seu pastor? Só faz uma noite que você é humano e já está a caminho da casinha do cachorro novamente! O que foi que você fez com a patroa que o sofá não era suficiente, hein? - Uma voz alegre anunciou de trás dele, fazendo Inuyasha sair de seus pensamentos e virar-se bruscamente, um tanto surpreso ao ouvir aquela voz familiar.

-Você!!!-Exclamou, reconhecendo o moreno a sua frente como o rapaz que lhe afirmara ser um anjo no dia anterior.-O que você está fazendo aqui?!-

-Não fique tão assustado... Só vim saber se tinha dado tudo certo! Sabe como é, o chefe gosta da perfeição divina... - Ele disse apontando para cima. - Então vim aqui dar uma de controle de qualidade!

-Como sabia onde eu morava? - Inuyasha indagou de olhos arregalados.

-Não seja ridículo! Eu sou um anjo lembra? Eu sei tudo! - Miroku respondeu com uma expressão de _"não é óbvio?!",_ abanando a mão como se o assunto estivesse terminado.

-Você é mesmo um anjo...? – O transformado em rapaz inquiriu, os olhos arregalados agora se estreitando.

-Mas é claro! Eu já havia te dito isso... Por quê? Não tenho cara de anjo? - Inuyasha bufou sarcasticamente, mas parou para observar o suposto anjo, assustado, enquanto ele conjurava uma prancheta e um par de óculos de grau.

-Você é mágico ou algo assim? Esse truque foi legal.

-Truque? Colega, você não acredita em anjos não? Afinal de contas, você é um pastor! Seguidor de Deus! Certo?

-Feh. Eu já disse que não sou padre! - Inuyasha protestou, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo outro, que colocava os óculos e preparava uma caneta 'Bic'. - Que óculos são esses? E por quê você usa uma caneta Bic e não uma pena, já que se diz um anjo?-

-O chefinho está fazendo alguns cortes... Nada de mordomias! E os óculos... Eles me deixam com cara de intelectual! As mulheres adoram! Não sabia?

-Ué? Mas anjos não têm que viver no celibato? - Inuyasha indagou, intrigado com aquele _anjo_ tão anormal.

-Não, não. Isso é para padres. Você devia saber disso, seu vigário. - O estagiário esclareceu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Inuyasha tentou protestar que não era padre (novamente), porém, o outro interrompeu. - Bom continuando... Primeira pergunta... Algum efeito é? - O rapaz continuava confuso.

-Ah, estou vendo. Mas esses são efeitos aceitáveis. - Ele respondeu a si mesmo, fitando as orelhas e garras do outro e anotando algumas coisas na prancheta. - Caninos também... Uau! Afiados! - Ele finalizou, abrindo a boca de um desnorteado Inuyasha e examinando os dentes.

InuYasha desviou seu rosto das mãos do suposto arcanjo, contrariado. Seu sonho parecia ter se transformado em um verdadeiro pesadelo. Aquele dia lhe estava sendo fatigante.

Primeiro, para sua surpresa, seu maior anseio havia se concretizado e agora ele possuía um corpo humano. Contudo, por ter sido algo tão repentino, não houve tempo ou chances de ponderar se sua dona iria ou não aceitar sua nova condição. Afinal, para que iria continuar querendo ser humano se o _motivo_ para ter tal desejo não o aceitava?

Segundo, ele não sabia mais no que acreditar. Ou aquele rapaz dizia a verdade ao se afirmar um anjo, ou aquele petisco de queijo que encontrara entre as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto de Kagome estava vencido e lhe dera uma tremenda indigestão, a ponto de fazê-lo delirar.

_Sim! Só pode ser isso! Devo estar delirando ou... sonhando! Eu ainda sou um cachorro, dormindo na cama de minha dona e tendo um sonho muito estranho..._ O confuso cão tentava se convencer, porém em vão. A vassourada que recebera de sua amada doera o bastante para deixar qualquer possibilidade de que aquela situação não fosse real.

Miroku continuava com suas anotações, alheio as intrigas que se formavam na mente do amigo pastor, que já não agüentava tanta maluquice num único dia.

-Prova. - Ele pediu subitamente, fazendo o estagiário tirar os olhos da prancheta e fitá-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Provar o quê?-Indagou, confuso.

-Prove que é um anjo, oras.- Inuyasha insistiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu e estreitando os olhos.

-O que você quer que eu faça? O truque do coelho na cartola? Ora essa... Milagres são bem selecionados, tá? Não os fazemos a qualquer hora.- Miroku respondeu com uma pontada de sarcasmo. Aquele ex-cão era realmente um osso duro de roer.

-Ha! Sabia! Você não é anjo! É só um maluco mesmo. Nem pode provar que é um... Como poderia evidenciar que sabe fazer milagres? – O cão insistia em alfinetar e ainda por cima desdenhoso, fazendo que uma veia pulsasse na têmpora do desacreditado moreno.

-Isso lá é coisa que se diga, senhor pastor? Mas já que está tão decidido a ter certeza de minha natureza, vou provar. Só um momento. - Miroku começou a fuçar um bolso interno do casaco e depois de alguns momentos onde o ex-cão lhe fitava estranhamente, ele tirou uma carteira. -Aha! Aqui está.-

-O que diabos é isso? - O rapaz de cabelos alvos perguntou desconfiado, inclinando a cabeça para ver melhor enquanto Miroku tirava algumas fotos de sua carteira e as soltava no ar como uma sanfona, mostrando-as para o recente humano.

-É o paraíso. - Ele respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente.

-São mulheres! - Inuyasha exclamou, se exasperado a cada foto.- Nuas!

-Ops! Paraíso errado. Aqui, são estas. - Miroku pegou outro monte de fotos e entregou a Inuyasha.

O rapaz começou a examinar as fotos. A primeira mostrava Miroku sentado em nuvens e fazendo o sinal de paz e amor. A seguinte mostrava-o abraçado a um cara de asas que não aparentava ser muito simpático.

Miroku com blusa floral, chapéu de palha e óculos escuros tentando nadar nas nuvens. E tinha uma do suposto anjo tentando puxar um homem de cabelos alvos e olhos frios para tirar uma foto.

Na fotografia seguinte... Miroku levando uma trovoada na cabeça e o homem da foto anterior lançando adagas pelos olhos.

-Mas... O que é isso? - O ex-cão indagou, levantando os olhos arregalados para o rosto do outro.

-Minhas férias no paraíso, oras. Você acha que qualquer um pode ficar por lá? Os anjos passam a maior parte do tempo consertando vidas humanas aqui mesmo, na Terra. Lá só ficam os poderosos e quem está de férias. - Miroku explicou, apontando uma foto logo depois e sorrindo. - Aqui sou eu e o Senhor, olha!

-Não estou vendo nada. - Inuyasha respondeu, tentando fitar a foto que saíra em branco.

-É que a luz Dele é tão intensa que iluminou toda a foto! Legal, né?-O suposto anjo comentou e suspirou, nostálgico.

-Isso é um absurdo! Poderia muito bem ser uma montagem, oras! Já ouvi a Kagome falando disso! Tem a ver com a "tec-noulogia"! - Inuyasha protestou, jogando as fotos no chão e tentando se levantar, mas falhando terrivelmente e caindo novamente.

-Oras. Se não acredita, tudo bem. Olhe isso. - Ele tirou outra coisa da carteira e enfiou na mão de Inuyasha.

Era um pedaço de papel plastificado, todo dourado e com detalhes em bronze. Inuyasha não entendeu o que estava escrito, mas parou bem para analisar a foto ali presente. Miroku olhava assustado para a câmera com um dedo no nariz. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para o outro.

-O quê? Eu fui pego de surpresa! - Miroku tentou se defender. Inuyasha fitou-o, mais descrente ainda.

-Além de maluco você... Você... - Ele fez um leve movimento giratório no pulso, transmitindo em gestos o que não conseguia em palavras. Miroku arregalou os olhos antes de negar exasperado.

-Não!!! Lógico que não! Deus me livre!!! De onde tirou essa idéia maluca??!?-Indagou para o rapaz de orelhas caninas.

-Então... O que é isso? - Inuyasha insistiu.

-Minha carteira de trabalho, oras! - O anjo replicou, indignado pelo outro ter pensado que ele jogava no outro time. - Se bem que tem um cara que trabalha na área de Marketing do chefinho que é meio suspeito... Acho que ele fez o design das carteirinhas. - Adicionou com uma expressão pensativa.

-Tem certeza que essa coisinha _enfeitada_ é uma carteira de trabalho? - O ex-cão inquiriu, balançando a carteirinha no ar e olhando para o suposto anjo hesitantemente.

-Oras! Você não consegue ver? Está escrito bem aqui, ó: "Carteira de Trabalho Celestial". - Indicou, fitando Inuyasha que lhe retribuiu com um olhar duvidoso.

-Eu era um cão...Não sei ler. - Sentenciou, tirando um suspiro exasperado do estagiário que tivera sua última arma descartada.

-Ok! Você não me deixa escolha...Irei lhe provar definitivamente que sou um anjo.-

00oo00oo00oo00

O apito do bule de chá sobre o antigo fogão chamou a atenção da dona de tal objeto para o fato quê a sua bebida estava pronta.

Colocando o bule e a xícara em uma bandeja de porcelana, a senhora fez seu caminho até a sala de estar, sentando-se em um dos sofás de aparência conservada e enfeitava com vários rendados. Ela pegou o controle remoto para sintonizar em seu programa favorito, "Chá e Fofocas" e, após alguns momentos do programa, suspirou. Como era bom tomar um chá, sentada em seu sofá aconchegante e ver seu programa preferido durante uma calma tarde como aque- -!

De repente, ruídos e vozes do lado de fora de seu apartamento a assustaram.

-Além de maluco você... Você... –Uma voz grave pronunciava, chamando a atenção da idosa senhora para o diálogo.

-Não!!! Lógico que não! Deus me livre!!! De onde tirou essa idéia maluca??!?-Outra voz, também masculina, respondeu a primeira, seguida de alguns muxoxos de indignação e descrença.

- _"Oh! Uma discussão!" _– A velhinha concluiu, deleitada. Realmente aquela tarde não poderia se tornar melhor. Além de chá e um lugar confortável, poderia presenciar uma fofoca de verdade ao invés de assisti-las pela tv.

Andando na ponta dos pés, ela encaminhou-se em direção à porta e abriu uma pequena fresta, apenas o suficiente para analisar a situação do lado de fora.

-... Não sei ler.-Um rapaz de longos cabelos alvos e uns enfeites, que pareciam estranhamente com orelhas de cachorro, no topo de sua cabeça, respondia a um outro jovem a sua frente. Até aí a situação poderia ser considerada normal, se o garoto de cabelos brancos não estivesse agachado e completamente _nu_.

- _"Oh meu Deus!"_ – A curiosa senhora exclamou em pensamentos, tendo sua face tomada por uma coloração rubra incomum para a sua idade. – _"Que indecoroso! O que esses jovens de hoje pensam ao deixarem-se ficar como vieram ao mundo?!!"_ – Bronqueou, mas sem desviar os olhos daquela cena. Ela não poderia deixar de se sentir satisfeita com a possibilidade de um escândalo. Aquela sim poderia ser uma fofoca QUENTÍSSIMA.

-Ok! Você não me deixa escolha...-O outro jovem falou, virando a atenção da fofoqueira de plantão para ele.

O rapaz moreno era bastante bonito. Ao contrário do companheiro, não estava nu e carregava uma prancheta entre as mãos. Será que ele era algum fiscal de decoro e estava multando o tal "Adão" sobre sua falta de vergonha?

- Irei lhe provar definitivamente que sou um anjo.-Essa última frase deu início a um pesado silêncio, que permaneceu no corredor enquanto ambos os jovens se encaravam sem piscar.

- _"Anjo..?"_ –A senhora piscou várias vezes, tentando digerir aquela última palavra. O que aquilo queria dizer? O que ele quis expor ao denominar-se um anjo? Será que os companheiros eram na realidade um _'casal'_ ? Que aquele anjo era algum tipo de apelido carinhoso utilizado entre eles?

Oh, Deus! Aquela fofoca mostrava-se cada vez mais quente! Bem melhor do que aqueles programas de entrevista ou as novelas mexicanas que exibiam a tarde! Suas amigas precisavam saber!

Mas antes que a curiosa velhinha pudesse enumerar quais amigas ligaria primeiro, o rapaz moreno soltou um suspiro cansado e desatou a correr pelo corredor afora.

Ambos, a vizinha e o ex-cão, encaravam a corrida desatinada do estagiário pelo corredor e em direção a única janela daquele lugar.

_O que aquele louco está fazendo?_ - Foi o pensamento que correu em ambas as mente, mas nenhum deles realmente esperava pelo que o moreno faria.

Quando eles viram Miroku saltar pela janela, ambos arregalaram os olhos. A velha deu um grito e Inuyasha piscou repetidas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo REALMENTE acontecera.

O grito aterrorizado ecoou pelo prédio, dando a sentença daquele rapaz que se atirara para morte. O ruído fora tão agudo e aflito, que poderia chamar a atenção de qualquer um. E foi o que aconteceu.

Atraída pelo berro, Kagome abriu a porta de seu apartamento e encarou o corredor à sua frente para ver o que acontecia. Vendo o tarado ali, à sua porta e fitando a janela, ela abriu a boca para questioná-lo quando a anciã, que era a sua vizinha, veio correndo em sua direção.

-Oh, senhorita Higurashi! A senhorita não acredita no que acabou de acontecer! - Ela guinchou, quase pulando de excitação.

-O que foi, senhora Urasue?-Kagome indagou com educação, mas praguejando mentalmente. A sua vizinha era uma fofoqueira assumida que preferia vigiar a vida alheia a sua própria. _Que história essa bruxa velha vai falar agora_?

-Um homem ACABA de pular daquela janela! - Ela declarou depois de alguns segundos de suspense.

_- Ha! Até parece que eu vou acreditar em você! -_ Ela ficou com vontade de responder, mas não o fez.-A senhora deve estar enganada. - Respondeu educadamente, tentando voltar à atenção para o homem tarado e mandá-lo embora.

-Não, não. Eu vi! - A mulher insistiu. Quando Kagome ia protestar, o tarado se pronunciou.

-É verdade! Eu vi também. - Ele declarou, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha. - Se não acredita, olhe pela janela.-

Kagome olhou-os um por um, analisando-os. Ela podia mesmo confiar em uma velha caduca e um tarado nudista? Resolveu ir até a janela para confirmar com os seus próprios olhos e acabar de vez com aquela confusão.

Quando se apoiou sobre o parapeito e olhou para baixo, não viu nada além dos pedestres na calçada e os carros na rua. Não havia nenhum homem espatifado ali, como deveria ter se ambos estivessem corretos.

Virou-se e abriu a boca para desmenti-los e mandar aquele abusado despido embora, quando o barulho do elevador interrompeu-a e levou a atenção de todos para a porta do ascensor. Quando as grades se abriram, um homem moreno saiu de lá, sorrindo largamente.

-Eu não disse que era um anjo, meu caro pastor? - Miroku exclamou, sorrindo triunfante com a expressão pasmada que InuYasha fazia. - Pois eu não posso morrer, porque já não estou mais vi...

Ele parou com a conclusão ao perceber que além do amigo cão, mais duas pessoas o observavam, sendo que uma mostrava mais pasmada que o companheiro canídeo e a outra apenas o fitava confusa.

-Ué...Temos platéia?

O silêncio fora a única resposta que o estagiário recebera por alguns minutos, antes de Urasue escancarar sua boca e soltar outro de seus berros agudos, obrigando os outros presentes no corredor a tamparem seus ouvidos.

-**Fantasma! Fantasma!** - Ela começou a gritar e correr para dentro de seu apartamento, tentando se lembrar do maior número de telefones possíveis.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, quebrado apenas pelo suspiro resignado de você fez isso?-InuYasha se dirigiu a Miroku, que abriu um sorriso convencido e coçou o nariz num gesto descontraído.

-Foi o que eu lhe disse antes, seu padre! Eu sou um _anjo._-

-Então... Você é mesmo um anjo?-Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera aquele homem, InuYasha ponderou sobre suas palavras.-Um anjo...?-

-Sim, sim! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir?- Miroku replicou, um tanto irritado.

-Vocês dois... - A voz exasperada de Kagome chamou a atenção dos homens. - ... são M-A-L-U-C-O-S!-

O anjo estagiário coçou a cabeça sem entender e InuYasha estreitou os olhos dourados para sua dona. Aquela cena já estava cansativa. Kagome era teimosa ao extremo e o ex-cão não possuía muita paciência.

-H-hey?! O que vai fazer?-A morena indagou quando o rapaz despido se ergueu e manteve-se de pé, conseguindo, finalmente, caminhar com as duas pernas até a jovem.-Não se aproxime, seu tarado!!!-

Quando Inuyasha parou a um passo da morena, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a balançou.

-Kagome! Você não entende? Sou eu! Inuyasha! Lembra de mim? Seu cachorro! - Ele exasperava, tentando fazer a garota entender. Kagome não queria ouvir, apenas se debatia contra o tal tarado, tentando se soltar.

-Mentira! Inuyasha é um cão! Meu cão! Eu não te conheço! - Ela teimava, os olhos queimando de fúria. Quem era aquele homem que ousava dizer ser seu doce Inuyasha?

O homem continuou a segurá-la, resoluto. Seus olhos insistiam em percorrerem-na, como se a analisassem. Um calor surgiu nas faces da jovem pintora, fazendo com que desviasse seu olhar do rapaz de cabelos alvos, porém não impedindo que continuasse a lutar contra este.

-Kagome...Nem parece você...Está se mostrando tão teimosa e enraivecida que nem parece com o doce anjo que me adotou e impediu que me sacrificassem...-

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Kagome, que parou imediatamente de se debater para encarar o homem a sua frente. Como ele sabia sobre o que acontecera na adoção de Inuyasha?

Seu coração bateu forte contra o peito quando encontrou duas orbes douradas tão familiares.

-Do... Do que está falando? - Ela balbuciou.

-Sou eu, Kagome...Seu cão que tantas vezes você se sacrificou para alimentar... Aquele que está sempre ao seu lado, mesmo quando você chora por alguém que não lhe merece. Sou eu, seu Inu-chan...-Ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Kagome arregalou os orbes azuis e seu coração pulsou mais forte dentro do peito. Como aquele homem poderia saber o apelido que dera a InuYasha? Apenas ela o chamava assim. Como ele poderia saber? Será que ele realmente era ...

-Inu...Yasha...?-

00oo00oo00oo00

**_Sofy entra na sala e olha ao redor nostálgica._ **

**-Ahh...Após 3 meses eu já estava sentindo falta deste lugar...-Ela para de admirar ao seu redor quando InuYasha entra em cena da forma "silenciosa" de sempre. (isso é, com muitos "feh's" e "maldição") **

**-Sua bruxa...E você nem para me ajudar, neh?!-O hanyou reclama ao mesmo tempo em que tenta manter seu equilíbrio ao carregar duas grandes malas, além de mochilas e bolsinhas de mão.-Por que EU que tenho de carregar sua bagagem?!- **

**-Bem, meu querido...Eu lhe pago extra para isso!-Sofy responde com um sorriso descontraído, arrancando mais impregnações do meio youkai insatisfeito.-Ah! Não sei porque reclama tanto...Nem está tao pesado assim...-**

**-NÃO?! COMO NÃO?! Parece até que você colocou tijolos dentro dessas bolsas!!!-**

**-Bem...-Sofy começa com um sorrisinho hesitante.-É porque tem realmente tijolos...Partes de ruínas que eu furtei...Sabe como é...Souvenires da Grécia...-**

**Uns minutos de silêncio se passaram enquanto InuYasha processava essa informação e Sofy rezava para que a burrice dele continuasse predominante. Mas antes que qualquer palavra (ou xingamento) pudesse ser pronunciada, a porta do aposento se abre abruptamente e uma jovem com cabelos castanhos até os ombros adentra a sala. **

**-Sofy-ÊÊÊ!!!! - Bella entra gritando e para no meio do recinto de braços cruzados.**

**-Bellinha? O que faz aqui, minha querida?-Sofy se faz de desentendida, recebendo um muxoxo da outra. **

**-Sofy, eu quero meu marido de volta! - Bella respondeu, apontando para Inuyasha, que ainda tentava equilibrar as malas. - Você o levou para a Grécia a trabalho por 3 meses e nem me deixa matar as saudades? Que insensibilidade!-**

**-Querida... ME TIRA DAQUI! Essa mulher é louca! - Inuyasha implora, mas Bella apenas levanta dois dedos, sinalizando para que ele se calasse.**

**-Oras...-Sofy fita a amiga por alguns segundos antes de respondê-la.-É o ganha pão dele, não?! O ofício nunca para, Bellinha!- **

**-Pois eh, fia! Mas mesmo assim, neh? É meu marido! - Bella teima. - Por falar nisso...Vem cá, cachorrinho! - Inu joga as malas da Sofy em cima dela e corre para Bella, que o abraça. - Espero que não tenha dado em cima de nenhuma cachorra, hein?-**

**-Quê isso, querida! Você é a única! - Inuyasha respondeu, tremendo. Bella lança a ele um olhar desconfiado, mas deixa passar. **

**-E então, querida? Vamos aos negócios? - Bella pergunta para Sofy.**

**-Qual negócio?!-Sofy diz zangada, tentando se desvencilhar das malas pesadas.-O fato de eu admitir que você é minha co-autora?- **

**-Nhai! Isso aí! Hehehehe. - Bella responde, tirando as malas e jogando-as no chão.**

**-Bem...-A autora limpa suas vestes antes de encarar a co-autora e logo após os leitores.-Bem, meus queridos! A situação é esta agora! Bella-chan é a co-autora desta fic. Vocês gostam do InuYasha sarcástico? Pois bem, agradeçam a ela, pois foi ela QUEM ensinou o cãozinho a ser desdenhoso!-**

**-Sofy, Sofy... Não foi só isso que eu ensinei... Certo, cãozinho? - Bella fala maliciosa para Inuyasha, que assente com a cabeça freneticamente.**

**Sofy suspira. **

**-Mas certamente pôs a coleira nele e obrigou-o a aceitar este emprego.-**

**-Eu? Nananinanão, Sofy. Eu o convenci "gentilmente", tah?- **

**-Mas deixando isso de lado...Vamos aos comentários sobre este capítulo. Como podem ver, o tão esperado momento chegou! InuYasha se transformou em humano (e que humano, heim!?)- **

**-Mas... As orelhinhas dele não fazem dele um hanyou? O.O Que confuso.-**

**-O que você esperava de um estagiário meia-boca como o Miroku? InuYasha ainda teve sorte por não ter ficado com o rabo também. Se bem que seria bonitinho...-Sofy pondera sobre a possibilidade, provocando um estremecimento no inuyoukai. **

**-Bom, mantendo as orelhinhas ta na boa! Afinal, quem resiste as orelhinhas?-Bella pergunta, oferecendo um sorriso carinhoso para o marido. **

**-Kagome resistiu...-Sofy relembra. **

**-Oras... Ela tava fingindo! Mas por dentro... Estava louquinha para tocar as orelhinhas dele! Não é a toa que eu casei com ele, afinal!-**

**-Você e a metade desse site...Mas concordo com você! Quem resiste a esse meio youkai? (somente as fãs de Sesshy, lógico! Falando nisso, ele manda lembranças, queridas leitoras!)- **

**-Hei Hei Hei! É do meu marido que estamos falando! Olha o respeito!-**

**-Devia ter me avisado isso quando eu o transformei em um cachorro, que agora é considerado Adão devido ao seu nudismo excessivo na fic.-**

**-O caso do nudismo a gente supera! XD Eu superei. Posso ser Eva? Posso Posso?-Bella pede com as mãos juntas e olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão. **

**-Continue sonhando, querida...(e pare com esse olhar! Você anda pegando os cacoetes de seu marido?)-**

**-Oras, ele tinha que me ensinar alguma coisa também... Senão seria uma relação injusta... XD-**

**-Ok, ok! Mas o tempo é curto e a fic também! Vamos a review antes que InuYasha fique preguiçoso d para carregar minhas malas até minha casa!-Sofy sentencia, para a resignação de InuYasha e sua esposa.-Estou pagando extra, oras...- **

_**E vamos as review's: **_

**_Yume Rinku- E ae, Yume?! Faz um tempão, não é mesmo? Depois de 4 meses o assunto ficou velho...E essa de você ser um anjo é meio inacreditável...Eu perguntei ao Sesshoumaru e ele confirmou que não conhece nenhuma anjinha chamada Yume... (E você sabe, quando o Sesshy diz, ele tem razão!) Mas verificaremos novamente os arquivos celestiais mais tarde! _**

_**Que bom que gostou do sarcasmo! Você deve elogiar a Bella-chan que criou esses diálogos maravilhosos! Essa menina tem talento, não?! Eu dou as idéias e ela põe tudo no papel exatamente da forma que imaginei! **_

_**E quanto à festa...Bem, pelo visto eu perdi...**_

_**Kiss's e até a próxima, menina! **_

**_Narak- Obrigada pelos elogios, Gil! Não se preocupe que eu te perdôo! (to me achando, heim?!) Se você quer ajuda, lhe dou na maior! Apenas me diga quando, como e onde! _**

_**Até a próxima! Kiss's **_

**_MikkY- Obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, já tem de tudo, só faltava cachorro! (talvez protozoário...Mas isso é irrelevante!) O belo sarcasmo surgiu da mente diabólica de minha co-autora: Bella-chan! Por isso agradeça a ela tmb!_**

_**Kiss's! **_

**_Tici-chan- Bem, aquele com certeza não havia sido o último cap. Eu planejo muita coisa e vou extrair cada possibilidade possível que este tema oferece! Prepare-se, pois muitas aventuras do Inu-Inu vão acontecer! (e terá muita comédia com esta união entre mim e a Bella! Afinal, duas mentes diabólicas tramam mais safadezas que uma! XD)_**

**_Isis Kazue- Concordo com você! Inclusive eu o desenhei como um cão e ficou uma graça...Porém ainda o prefiro com aquele corpo másculo de humano... XDDDD _**

_**Kiss's! E continue comentando! **_

**_Sakura (Kgome)- Hãn...Sabe, acho que a leitura de review não é nenhum incomodo...E eu sou meio que...tipo...obrigadas a ler os comentários, pq podem ter dicas valiosas e elogios para aumentar a estima! Não se preocupe e continue mandando review's que lerei com prazer! _**

_**Kiss's!**_

**_Lily- Hellow, girl! "timo que você esteja gostando! Se continuar lendo vai se deleitar ainda mais! (Vou me esforçar bastante para que isso não vire propaganda enganosa! XD)_**

_**Kiss's, Lily! **_

**_M. Sheldon- Como sempre, você enche meu ego! Se continuar desse jeito nem poderei entrar mais em um avião! (não teria espaço) Agora que estou de volta terão as atualizações mais rápidas! _**

_**Continue lendo! **_

**_Leila Wood- Oi, Leila! Obrigada por ter corrigido a fic da última vez! Estou tentando dar o meu melhor e fico satisfeita em saber que estou lhe agradando! Continue lendo que terá muitas cenas fofas e engraçadas como este cap!_**

_**Ja ne e Kiss's**_

**_Dark Kanah- Review's nunca me enchem o saco, Kanah! (aliás, eu nem tenho saco) Inu não foi transformado em macaco, mas ainda assim não é totalmente humano. _**

_**Continue lendo a fic e mandando review's! Kiss's **_

**_Tassi Higurashi- Hehehe! Realmente! Desculpe a demora da atualização! Mas pelo menos foi, não?! _**

_**Obrigada pelo comentário!**_

**-Bem...Ficamos por aqui então! Até o próximo cap, Minna!- **

**-Beijos,pessoal! Podem deixar suas contribuições para meu marido desafortunado na caixinha! – Bella aponta a caixinha de madeira. - Inuyasha, diga tchau! - Bella segura a orelha dele e o puxa para frente.**

**-Er...tchau... - Ele diz com uma voz dolorida.**

**-Ah, tão fofinho e educadinho... É por isso que eu amo ele! Tchau pessoal!- **

**-Tá, tá! Ele é lindo!-Sofy fala impaciente.-Mas vamos logo com essas malas, InuYasha!- **

**-Mas Sofy...Será que você não pode liberar desta vez? Porque não pede pro meu cunhadinho Sesshoumaru?- **

**Sofy apenas suspira cansada e se retira com uma Bella insatisfeita e um Inu atolado. **


End file.
